Tingle
by gluglug
Summary: Complete! Post HBP HHr – Takes place well into year seven. Harry and Hermione have grown closer, yet aren’t in a romantic relationship. Story is told from Hermione’s POV. No Ron bashing, but there might some Ginny bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Tingle by Gluglug

**Disclaimer **The Harry Potter universe and all the characters in it belong to J. K. Rowling. No infringement intended, just borrowing.

**Plot summary:** Yeah, it's another post HBP H/Hr – but it's my first foray into HP fanfic land. Takes place well into year 7. H/Hr are staying at Grimmauld Place – working together to find the Horcruxes. They have grown closer, yet aren't in a romantic relationship (yet?). They are together almost 24/7, even sharing the same bed. Story is told from Hermione's POV.

Hermione Granger lay wide-awake in a four-poster bed while Harry Potter snored lightly next to her but it wasn't his snoring that kept her awake. She had a lot on her mind, which wasn't unusual. Even as a small child her insatiable intellectual curiosity always kept her mind active, even as she would try to sleep. But these current thoughts had nothing to do intellect, even though she had spent the better part of the past six months doing research to help Harry find the Horcruxes they desperately needed to finally rid the world of the scourge named Voldemort.

She hated that name. While most in the wizarding world dare not speak his name out of fear, Hermione's distaste was mostly borne out the pain that creature caused Harry. Hermione glanced over at his sleeping form. Just then, his snoring stopped as he rolled over onto his side, toward Hermione, his arm landing across her stomach. He'd been doing that a lot lately, she mused.

One recent night he actually snuggled against her as he slept. Hermione wondered if Harry was aware on some level what he was doing. Perhaps he was imagining that she was Ginny. She assumed that he missed her terribly although Harry never verbalized those feelings. He wasn't the type to say, "I miss Ginny" out of the blue and she never really asked him, not really wanting to know the answer. He never asked her if she missed Ron, either, whom she did, just not in the way she assumed Harry thought.

Soon after Dumbledore's funeral, she and Ron started dating. They had stopped fighting and grown closer. Ron seemed different, more mature and Hermione thought she finally had what she wanted. But being Ron Weasley's girlfriend was much different from her fantasies. They had fun together but something was missing. When he kissed her, her insides didn't melt like she had thought they would.

As the weeks progressed, she hoped she would feel differently but it was like dating a brother. She didn't want to break Ron's heart but one day she finally told him how she felt. To her relief, Ron felt the same way. In retrospect, maybe all those years of bickering weren't solely because of sexual tension, but more akin to siblings scrapping with each other.

Hermione and Ron agreed on another thing – they decided to keep their break-up a secret from Harry. Although never explicitly expressed amongst the trio, it was understood that Ron and Hermione should be together in case Harry didn't survive his battle with Voldemort. It was one less thing that Harry should worry about, knowing that his two best friends had found love and comfort in each other in his absence.

They had done a good job of keeping up appearances, holding hands and occasionally snogging in front of Harry. But then Ron's mother suddenly became ill and he returned home to the Burrow two months ago to help take care of her and maintain the house while his father and older brothers worked extra hours to pay for her care. Ginny decided to stay home as well and took time off from her sixth year at Hogwarts to look after her mum.

Hermione missed Ron's friendship and her heart ached for him and his family, knowing that Molly might not survive the year. She had shed many tears over Ron's leaving, but it had more to do with worrying about him losing a loved one, rather than missing her boyfriend. Harry was none the wiser. It was better this way… or was it?

Hermione felt Harry's grip on her tighten a little. She turned to watch him; his face illuminated by the pale full moon outside the window. She noticed his closed eyes twitching and realized that he must've been dreaming. Hermione hoped that it wasn't another nightmare about Voldemort. Harry had last had one two weeks ago, the last time she had slept in her own bed. Her mind wandered back to that night.

_She was in a deep sleep, dreaming about finding another Horcrux, when she heard an agonizing scream. It took her a moment to realize that the scream was coming from across the hall and not a remnant from her dream. Hermione pulled back the covers and ran in her bare feet across the hall to Harry's room, grabbing a lantern to light her way._

_She quickly opened the door and saw Harry thrashing around in his four poster, yelling "Noooooo!" Hermione set her lantern down on his nightstand and gently grabbed him by the shoulders. _

"_Harry, wake up!" She commanded and he opened his eyes. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. _

"_Hermione?" he rasped._

"_Yes, it's me. It's okay, you just had another nightmare." She said firmly, staring at his bright green eyes as they darted around the room, willing them to stop and look back at her._

_His breath slowed a little and Hermione felt herself being pulled into Harry's arms. His heart hammered against her chest and she felt the sweat from his soaked t-shirt absorbing into her thick cotton nightgown. _

_They sat there for a few minutes as Hermione gently murmured words of comfort into Harry's ear. She couldn't stand to see him like this, feeling powerless to stop the terrors that invaded his dreams on almost a nightly basis._

_Finally Harry pulled away from her. "Sorry," he said sheepishly._

"_It's all right. You have nothing to be sorry for." _

"_I feel terrible that I keep waking you almost every night. When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"_

_Hermione wasn't surprised by his question. This was typical Harry; concerned about others when he should be concerned about himself._

"_When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" She countered. _

_Harry chuckled. "When I was ten?"_

_She gave a rueful laugh and then asked what she always did after his nightmares._

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_No." Harry said shaking his head. Hermione didn't want to push so she asked the usual second question._

"_How is your scar?"_

_She saw him wince as he touched his forehead. "It's throbbing – but it's better than it was the last time."_

_Hermione sighed. Not only did he suffer from nightmares but he had to deal with his painful scar as well. A bit of inspiration hit her. She remembered as a child she had been learning to ride a bicycle when she fell and skinned her knee. Little Hermione cried as her mother cleaned and bandaged the wound. When she was done, her mother leaned down and kissed her bandaged knee. Suddenly it didn't hurt so much. What if….? _

_She leaned in and kissed Harry's scar gently._

_As she pulled back, she looked at him intently. "How does it feel now?" _

_Harry stopped wincing and looked at her quizzically. "That's strange. The pain's gone. Not only that, it tingles."_

"_Really, it worked?" Hermione was relieved._

"_Did you do some kind of spell?" Harry asked._

"_A spell?" Hermione shook her head, amused. "No, it's just an idea I had." She went on to explain about her childhood memory and the effect her mother's kiss had on the pain. She watched Harry's reaction. He nodded and looked a bit wistful. _

"_I wish I had a story like that to tell. I have no memory of my mum's kiss." _

_Her heart ached at this admission but before she could respond Harry said, "Do it again."_

"_Do what, kiss you…I mean your scar?" She stammered. "Does it hurt again?"_

"_No, but I want to check something." Harry replied._

_Hermione took a breath and leaned in again, pressing her lips a bit more firmly atop his scar. She lingered a little longer than the first time before pulling back to find Harry grinning at her. _

_She felt her face flush. "What is it?"_

"_The kiss made my scar tingle again. Isn't that odd?"_

_Hermione didn't know what to make of this. She had hoped that the kiss would help with the pain but what was this tingling he was feeling? She decided to ask him a delicate question._

"_Harry, has your scar ever been kissed before?"_

_It was his turn to blush. "Um, I think so. I'm pretty sure Ginny has kissed me there, although generally my forehead was not her intended target."_

_Hermione stifled a giggle at his comment, but tried not to think about Harry making out with Ginny._

"_Did it ever tingle, you know, when she kissed you there?"_

"_No, but I seem to remember other parts of me tingling." Harry shot back, smirking._

_Hermione grabbed a pillow and hit Harry with it in the chest. "You are such a male!" She yelled in mock anger. _

_Harry threw the pillow right back at her, which Hermione caught and then hugged as she lay down on the bed._

"_Well, I would certainly hope so." Harry replied with a chuckle as he lay down beside her, propping up his head on his elbow. _

"_So, Professor Granger, have any theories why my scar tingled when you kissed me, er it?"_

_Hermione had a theory but she wasn't sure if she should share it with him right now, especially considering their current location._

"_I'm working on it," was all she would allow._

"_Okay, but let me know when you have it worked out. I'm really curious." _

_Hermione yawned, hoping to change the subject. "I guess I should go back to bed – you seem to be in a much better state than the one I found you in."_

_Harry had turned onto his back. "Or you could stay." He said sleepily._

_Hermione's heart accelerated at these words. "You want me to stay?"_

"_You just seem really comfortable already. Besides if I have another nightmare, you won't have to run across the hall." He said before dropping off to sleep._

So she stayed with him that night and every night since. They had both decided it was best that she sleep in his room in case something happened. Coincidentally, the nightmares ceased once she started sleeping next to Harry.

Hermione held her breath as Harry's grip grew even tighter across her ribcage, but then he relaxed it and she exhaled. She didn't want him to have any more bad dreams. He'd had more than his share of them and she wondered if perhaps her presence somehow stopped the nightmares from occurring. After all, if her kiss could stop his scar from hurting…

_Get off it Granger. Do you really think that you are keeping Harry's nightmares at bay? _Her conscience chided her.

_Well I am a witch, perhaps there's some sort of nightmare protection charm I'm performing on Harry that I'm not aware of. _She shot back, making a mental note to look that one up in the Black family library.

_Don't delude yourself into thinking this is magic. You secretly wish that Harry fall in love with you and that your mere presence makes him dream about nothing but being with you. _

Hermione was so shocked by this thought that she gasped. The nerve of her conscience, how dare she imply that her intentions were less than pure? She didn't want Harry to fall in love with her, did she? It would be too messy. And anyway, she was supposed to be holding up her part of the game, as Ron's girlfriend.

Still, she was tiring of the charade, especially since Ron was not part of their daily routine, at least for a while. And she didn't like lying to Harry. As best friends, the trio made a promise not to hide anything, especially as the final battle drew closer. Harry asserted that their bond must be stronger than ever in order to bring about Voldemort's destruction. That meant no lies, no secrets, and no hidden agendas; even if it meant that they revealed things the other didn't want to hear.

But what would happen if she told him that she and Ron had been pretending to be a couple? That not only meant revealing their deceit, but also the reason for it. They hardly ever spoke of the possibility of Harry's death, ever since he had revealed the prophecy to them last year. Hermione's biggest fear was losing Harry and she couldn't verbalize it - because if she did, the possibility would become real.

She never used to be like this. Hermione was the one person who always told him the truth, even if it meant telling him how scared she was. But that was when they were younger, things were a little simpler, and that was before she….

_Oh screw it, Granger. Just admit you're in love with him._

At that moment, Harry shifted and turned over onto his other side away from Hermione. She immediately felt bereft by the loss of contact.

_Oh dear Merlin. I am in love with him!_

_TBC?_

_A/N: I know that Molly's illness is a plot device but I would imagine that even in the wizarding world, people do get sick and can't be cured by magic (hence St. Mungo's). _


	2. Just Like Princess Di?

**Disclaimer **The Harry Potter universe and all the characters in it belong to J. K. Rowling. No infringement intended, just borrowing.

**Chapter 2 – Just like Princess Di?**

The next few days and nights passed without much incident and Harry and Hermione had fallen into a routine. They were up at eight, ate breakfast (cooked by Harry), then he would leave Grimmauld Place to follow up on a lead, often meeting with Remus and Tonks, while Hermione would tuck into the Black library for research. He would come home for dinner, (usually cooked by Hermione) and then they would settle into bed for the night. They were starting to act like an old married couple, she mused.

_Yeah, without the sex._

The little voice in her head often would make rude comments like that but Hermione tried to squash them and concentrate. She was in the library, reading _The Horrid History of Horcruxes _when she came across an interesting passage.

_While generally a horcrux cannot take human form, it can manifest itself as a birthmark or perhaps a scar, on the person hosting it. _

Hermione's heart accelerated. She continued to read the paragraph and then focused on the last sentence.

_At this time, a human hosted horcrux can only be destroyed or removed upon death or a transformative experience not requiring the use of magical charms or spells._

Hermione eagerly read the rest of the book, looking for more information or description of this transformative experience but, alas found no further explanation. And what about the death referred to in the text – was it of the host or the soul? Hermione threw the book on the floor in frustration.

She thought again about Harry's scar. If his scar were indeed a horcrux, it certainly would explain a lot - his visions, the vivid nightmares, and the intense pain. She thought back to the night when she kissed his scar and wondered if this transformative experience could be love. She had read Muggle stories and had seen many movies about how love had the power to transform even the hardest heart.

She had already admitted to herself, albeit reluctantly, that she was in love with Harry. Could her love (symbolized with a kiss) possibly have the power to destroy the piece of Voldemort's soul that manifested itself in him? She thought back to the discussion that night about Ginny's kiss.

_Here you go again, do you really think that your kiss is more special than Ginny's? Yes you're in love with him, but so is Ginny. _

_Then why did mine make Harry's scar tingle and hers didn't? What does it mean? _Hermione asked herself.

She was starting to wish that Ron were here; she was tired of having these internal conversations and was starting to feel a bit _mental_, as he would put it. She needed a third party to bounce this theory off. She wanted to talk to Harry as well, but there were many sensitive issues she needed to work out before presenting her theory to him.

Hermione's head hurt. It was time to take a break, so she went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. As the water boiled, she heard a soft hooting noise and turned to the window. It was Pigwidgeon, Ron's tiny owl.

She turned off the water and grabbed the still hooting owl, whom had a letter attached to its leg, which Hermione opened immediately.

_Hermione and Harry –_

_Mum is much better – it's a like a miracle! She's even cooking for us again. We'd love to have you both come to the Burrow next weekend for a celebration dinner. Let us know if you can both make it. We all miss you and can't wait to catch up._

_Ron _

_P.S. from Ginny: Harry, I can't wait to see you!_

Hermione smiled at the letter, relieved at Ron's good news. She hoped that meant he would be returning to Grimmauld Place soon. Pig looked at her expectantly, still hooting. She turned over the letter and wrote a quick reply.

_Ron_

_I'm so happy to hear that your mum is better. Don't work the woman too hard, though! I'm sure Harry and I can come next weekend for a visit but I'll double check with him to be sure. He's very busy these days – I think we're getting closer to our goal. I will fill you in on the details when I see you._

_Miss you and love from,_

_Hermione_

She folded the letter and attached it to Pig's leg and the owl happily flew out the window.

Later that night, Hermione was in bed reading a Muggle magazine that her mother sent about the recent death of Princess Diana. Hermione had always been fascinated by the Royal Family and was particularly saddened by her death. She was inspired by her charity work and how she always championed the less than fortunate. She considered her a role model.

She looked at the clock – Harry had not come home yet and she was beginning to fret. He did owl her to say he'd be late but she still worried about him. She was getting sleepy but willed herself to stay awake, wanting to share Ron's good news with him. She turned to an article about Diana's fashion influence before dozing off.

The next thing Hermione felt was a kiss on her forehead and momentarily thought she was still dreaming. She opened her eyes and saw Harry standing over her, holding her magazine, dressed in his pajamas.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What time is it?"

"'Round midnight, sorry I'm so late. I had a very interesting outing with Remus and Tonks that I'll tell you about tomorrow."

"It's okay." She yawned. "Before I go back to sleep, I have some good news to share."

"I could use some, what is it?" He said, laying the magazine on the nightstand.

"I got a message from Ron today – Molly Weasley seems to have recovered her strength and we've been invited to the Burrow next weekend for a celebration."

Harry smiled. "That's great news! I'm so relieved to hear it… did you reply to Ron about the weekend?"

"I sent him a message saying we would come but I wanted to double check with you first. Can you make it?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I'd love to see everyone but things are so unpredictable these days, but you should go to see Ron – I know you miss him."

"And what about Ginny? Hermione countered. "I forgot to tell you – she wrote in a postscript that she couldn't wait to see you."

Harry flopped on the bed next to her. "But I'm not so sure if I want to see her."

Hermione's ears perked up at this. "Really? Why not?"

"I dunno, it's just easier with her at the Burrow and me here. I don't really think about her that much, you know -- out of sight, out of mind? But when I see her, it's a whole different story; it might be harder to say good-bye again after the visit."

Hermione deflated at these words. So Harry did miss Ginny after all. But she was curious to observe how they would interact after months of being apart.

"I still think you should go. Don't you want to see Ron and the rest of the family? Mrs. Weasley will be heartbroken if you don't go; you know she considers you to be her seventh son."

"More like son-in-law." Harry muttered. "Hey, did you ever get the feeling that they want us to marry into the family, complete with a double wedding? I mean, I don't mean to sound ungrateful since they're like a surrogate family to me, but I'm not sure if I want to become a Weasley yet."

"Me, neither," Hermione agreed.

Harry looked surprised. "What do you mean? I thought you and Ron were on the road to happily ever after?"

"Oh, no, I just meant that I'm too young to be thinking about that. I'm only 18, Harry. There's so much I want to do with my life before I settle down and get married." Hermione recovered, not ready to tell Harry the whole truth.

"But you were just reading about your role model, Princess Diana, weren't you? Didn't she marry young?"

"Yeah, and look how that turned out." Hermione said ruefully. "Anyway, just think about it. You're going to have to face Ginny sooner or later." She rolled over on her side. "Goodnight Harry."

"G'night Hermione."

As the room turned dark and she heard Harry fall asleep, Hermione's mind was racing again. She hoped he would go the Burrow with her. She had to find out for sure what effect Ginny's kiss now had on his scar. Just because Harry said it didn't tingle before, didn't necessarily mean that was still the case.

_And then what, Granger? What if Ginny's love provides the transformative experience for Harry?_

_Then I will be happy for him. I love him but I will let him go if I have to._

But Hermione sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to.

TBC

A/N: I couldn't kill off Molly. Next: A trip to the Burrow?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **The Harry Potter universe and all the characters in it belong to J. K. Rowling. No infringement intended, just borrowing.

**Chapter 3 – A BAFTA winning performance**

After much nagging from Hermione, Harry finally agreed to go to Molly's celebration the following weekend. The whole Weasley clan was there, including newlyweds Bill and Fleur, who were expecting a baby already. Even Percy, who had recently been estranged from the family over Ministry of Magic politics, had come back into the fold.

Hermione was glad to be back at the Burrow; the Weasley family dynamic had always intrigued her, being an only child. She always wondered what it would be like to have a bunch of older brothers who would alternately tease then protect her. She had always been envious of Ginny in that respect. And now she was even more envious.

Ginny practically attacked Harry when he came through the door, showering him with kisses.

_Everywhere except his scar_, she noted wryly.

Harry seemed pleased to see her and even let her sit on his lap after dinner. Hermione sat next to Ron on the sofa, not touching. When his mother eyed them suspiciously, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. They exchanged a glance and Ron announced to the family that he and Hermione were going to take a walk in the garden. They blushed as Fred and George made some catcalls as they exited the house.

"Thanks for getting us out of there."

"Yeah, I've been dying to talk to you alone. But not for the reasons Mum thinks."

"What does she think?"

"She thinks I'm going to propose to you."

Hermione was shocked. "What? Ronald Weasley! Whatever in the world gave her that idea?"

"Will you lower your voice?" he asked, looking around. "Mum thinks I'm going to propose b/c I kind of promised her I would."

"Why in the name of Merlin would you do that?"

"Hermione, you don't understand. When Mum was ill, she kept asking us to make her promises. I thought she might be dying so when she made me promise that I would marry you I told her I would. Then a few days later, she got better."

"Oh and I suppose she made Ginny promise her that she would snag Harry as a son-in-law, too?"

"How did you know?" Ron asked. "Are you a seer now, like Trelawney?"

Hermione was incensed. "Don't compare me to that fraud! I just knew it! Harry and I had a conversation about this. We both knew that your Mum wanted us to marry into the family. And she used her illness to manipulate you!"

"Oh come on, Hermione. She was very ill and she just thought she knew what would make Ginny and me happy."

"But she's got it all wrong!"

"I know that. Just because I'm supposed to ask you to marry me doesn't mean you _have to say yes_. Why are you so upset?"

Hermione sat down on a garden bench and Ron followed. "Oh, Ron, so much has happened in the last few months."

"So why don't you tell me."

Hermione proceeded to tell Ron all about Harry's scar being a horcrux and her theory how to rid him of it.

Ron sat there, gob smacked. "Wow," was all he could say.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"About which part? Your being in love with Harry or the horcrux thing? Wow, Hermione, you certainly have yourself in a pickle."

"You mean, _we_ have ourselves in a pickle. Everyone thinks we're still together and now your mum wants us to announce our engagement. How am I supposed to tell Harry all about my theory? I want so desperately to help him, and I'm afraid to tell him the truth. He'll hate us for lying to him all this time."

Hermione was near tears.

"Maybe we don't have to continue to lie to Harry, after all." Ron said.

"How?"

"Simple, we'll tell everyone that you turned down my proposal and we'll break up our fake relationship."

"Oh Ron, you're a genius!" Hermione laughed, throwing her arms around his neck. How could she have been so thick?

Ron smiled at her but gently pushed her away. "Hey, you better not do that, you don't know how many pairs of Weasley eyes are watching us right now. They might think you just said yes."

"Ooh, you're right. Sorry." She paused. "So what do we do now?"

"I think perhaps I should go inside in a few minutes, all somber like. I'll tell them that you turned me down and I told you I wanted to break up. You stay out here and cry your eyes out."

"So we have to put in BAFTA caliber performances, huh?"

"Who's Bafta?" Ron asked puzzled.

Hermione explained her reference about Muggle movies and their award shows.

Ron practiced his somber/angry/heartbroken look while Hermione thought of something really sad to get the tears flowing. It wasn't hard to find her motivation. Soon Ron took a deep breath and got up to go inside.

"Break a leg!" She called, between sobs.

Ron looked puzzled again and walked very carefully back to the house.

A few minutes later, she heard the back door click and saw Harry walking towards her. Hermione steeled herself for the performance of her life.

He gingerly sat down on the bench and handed her a handkerchief. "Thought you might need this."

Hermione sniffled and took it from him to blow her nose. "Thanks."

Harry paused. "So, Ron told me what happened. I'm really sorry Hermione. Is there anything I can do?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's over. Harry, it's really over. I thought I was in love with Ron, but when he asked me to marry him, I just couldn't picture myself growing old with him. I hated saying no to him, but I couldn't lie, could I? And now Ron hates me and we'll never be friends again!"

As Harry pulled her into an embrace, Hermione tried not to think about how good it felt to be in Harry's arms or that this was all an act. She cried into his shoulder as he spoke.

"Ron doesn't hate you. He's angry right now, but he'll come around. He's just hurt that he put his heart on the line and you rejected him. It will take some time, but it will be okay. Everything will be okay."

Hermione looked up at him. "You really believe that?"

Harry nodded. "I do."

Hermione pulled away again to blow her nose. "Thanks, Harry." She was surprised how nonplussed he seemed about their breakup.

"So you're not upset that we broke up?"

"Upset? Of course, I'm upset that my two best friends are in pain right now." Harry replied, looking a bit confused.

Hermione shook her head. "No, of course you are. I just mean that you didn't want us to be together?"

"What? Sure, I wanted you to be together, as long as you made each other happy. Now that doesn't seem to be the case now, does it?"

Hermione was getting frustrated. How could she tell him? "No, I mean I always kind of thought that you hoped Ron and I would live happily ever after in case you didn't…."

"In case _I didn't live happily ever after_, you mean?" Harry seemed to finally understand.

Hermione nodded. "Yes." She said softly, her eyes filling with tears again. "We thought that's what you wanted."

"It is what I wanted, but not at the expense of your happiness. Hermione, I'm well aware of the fact I could die. I know what the prophecy says. You shouldn't be afraid to say it."

"But I don't want to, Harry. I don't want to say it."

"Why not?"

"Because if I say it, then it will become real…" Hermione sobbed.

Once again, Hermione was pulled into Harry's arms, but this time she wasn't acting. She finally let out all the pain and frustration that had been building for weeks. She felt as if she were mourning Harry, even though he was very much alive. She cried until there were no more tears to be shed.

She pulled away again to blow her nose and wipe her eyes. "I'm afraid I've ruined your handkerchief."

"Eh, it's Ron's." Harry shrugged. "Are you going to be all right, Hermione?"

"I think so." She said looking around, noticing that it had grown quite dark outside, the Burrow illuminated by night lanterns.

"I guess it's time to go to bed, I'm exhausted. I probably should pack and head back to Grimmauld Place tomorrow morning. I would imagine that I'm _persona non grata_ around here, now that I'm not going to be a Weasley."

"Do you want me go back with you?" Harry asked.

"You don't have to, Harry. Don't you want to spend more time with Ginny?"

"Yeah, I guess I should."

Hermione heard that same ambivalent tone in his voice she remembered from their last conversation about Ginny. Just then, she heard someone walking on the grass behind them. She turned and saw Ginny approach, her long red hair flowing behind her.

"Speak of the devil." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"There you two are." Ginny said brightly. "Hermione, are you all right?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll be fine."

"I came out to let you know that the coast is clear. Everyone has headed up to bed so you don't have to feel awkward about coming back to the house. And Ron has locked himself in his room, so you won't have to cross paths." Ginny said as she came to stand next to where Harry sat.

"Thanks, Ginny." Hermione said, standing. "I guess I'll go on in." She looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Are you coming, too?"

Harry nodded at her, but Ginny said. "We'll be up in a few minutes. I want a little alone time with Harry."

"I'll see you upstairs, Ginny. 'Night, Harry." As she walked back to the house, Hermione tried not to be jealous. After all, she did want them to, um interact, didn't she? She walked quickly into the house and took advantage of the opportunity to see Ron. She snuck up to his door, knocked and whispered her arrival through the keyhole. He answered, quickly ushering her inside.

"You're mental, you know? I hope nobody sees you." He said, giving her a quick hug.

They compared notes on their performances and she told Ron that they had been mistaken in their assumption that Harry had wanted them together at all costs. Ron also told her to stay clear of his mother; she now hated Hermione for breaking Ron's heart.

"I guess that means it will be a while until you come back to Grimmauld Place, huh?"

"One more month of grumpy Ron and Mum will get tired of me really fast. I'll be back before you know it."

"I'd better go before Ginny and Harry come back in. Ron, thanks so much for everything today." Hermione said before he opened the door to let her sneak out.

"What are friends for?" He replied.

TBC


	4. Love Potion 9

**Disclaimer **The Harry Potter universe and all the characters in it belong to J. K. Rowling. No infringement intended, just borrowing.

**Chapter 4 - Love Potion #9**

Hermione was almost done packing when she walked over to Ginny's desk to grab a few books she had brought to read over the weekend. She really didn't get a chance to read them, she noted sadly, as she put them in her bag. Hermione realized that one of the books she picked up wasn't hers and was about to put it back when she noticed the title on its frayed, worn cover.

_Under Your Spell – How to Get Your Heart's Desire with Magic_

Her curiosity piqued, Hermione picked up the book and opened it. Her eyes were drawn to an inscription on the inside cover, written in a silvery ink against a purple background.

_To my darling only daughter-_

_Happy 15th Birthday! This was my favorite spell book when I was your age and I thought you might need it as you become a young woman. Merlin knows, I would have never thought to have given it to your brothers, especially the twins! _

_Use this book with great care and caution. Ginny, if you use these spells on a certain young man; you must remember to use them sparingly. He will not truly love you with magic alone; it must come from his heart._

_Just between us, I used the love potion on page 201 on your father to make him notice me when I was around your age. Of course, once I got him, I stopped using it to make sure he really loved me. And he did._

_Love always,_

_Mum_

Hermione remembered a few years ago that Molly told her and Ginny about using magic on Arthur when they were students at Hogwarts to get him to ask her out on a date. Hermione then wondered if Ginny used a love spell on Harry. After all, he barely paid attention to her for years, with the exception of saving her life, of course. Then in their sixth year he was suddenly infatuated with her, which would coincide with the timing of her mother's birthday present.

_Like mother, like daughter_, she thought.

Just then, Ginny came into the room and saw Hermione with the book in her hand. She immediately snatched it away, looking more than a little guilty. Hermione had a curious look on her face but didn't say anything, not wanting to have yet another Weasley hate her.

"I haven't used any of these on Harry yet, if that's what you're thinking." Ginny said, a bit defensively as she put the book back on her desk.

"Of course not, why would you need a spell anyway, Ginny? You're smart, pretty and popular. Harry likes you for you." Hermione replied, sitting on the bed.

And she was being sincere. Why would a girl like Ginny need to cast a spell on any guy? If anything, Hermione, being the plainer of the two, would be the one to need such a book. Not like _she _would ever use it, of course.

"You mean he _loves_ me for me. He just told me that he's falling for me." Ginny said with a satisfied smile. "And not only that, he's going to marry me someday."

Hermione was shocked, her heart sinking. "Harry proposed?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, but I told him that Mum made me promise when she was ill that I would marry him. Even though she's better, Mum and I still think it's something we should plan for someday. Harry said he'll consider it but he can't really think about our future until he defeats you-know-who."

"Telling you he'll think about it isn't the same as ensuring your future as Mrs. Ginny Potter." Hermione said, relieved.

"Oh he'll marry me someday, I'm sure of it." Ginny said, folding her arms in front of her chest. "And if you hadn't gone and broken Ron's heart, we could've had a double wedding."

Hermione tried to ignore her comment about Ron. "Ginny, if you're thinking of getting him to marry you by using that book, it won't work."

"But Mum got Dad that way." Ginny protested.

_Well she obviously didn't take her mother's inscription to heart, _she thought. Hermione decided not to waste her breath arguing with Ginny about this. If Hermione knew anything about Ginny, it was that she had a stubborn streak.

"Just be careful, Ginny," was all she would say. "I'm going to get changed and go to bed."

Later that night as Ginny slept beside her, Hermione looked over at her with a mixture of envy and pity, if that were possible. She had a feeling Ginny had lied to her about not using a love spell on Harry last year. And even if she were telling the truth, she was obviously planning to use magic on Harry at some point to get him to the altar. What kind of faith did she have in their relationship if she needed to resort to a spell book to get him to love her?

And what about Harry? He seemed so ambivalent about Ginny during their conversation about marrying into the Weasley clan, but now he was considering it? Perhaps he just told Ginny that as to not to hurt her feelings, or had things changed again?

As close as they were and as well as she knew him, Harry could be hard to read sometimes.

Her thoughts and body exhausted, Hermione finally fell asleep. She had a dream she was walking down the aisle at her wedding; gazing at Harry through her veil as he stood waiting for her, Ron smiling beside him as best man. When she finally reached him, he lifted her veil. Instead of saying her vows, she suddenly she found herself sitting in the audience, watching in horror as Harry and Ginny exchanged vows and kissed.

A/N: Molly's love spell is canon – there's a sentence about it in POA, but I'm not sure if she used it on Arthur in the book. Can anyone else recall when it was mentioned?


	5. Will the Real Harry Potter

**Disclaimer **The Harry Potter universe and all the characters in it belong to J. K. Rowling. No infringement intended, just borrowing

**Chapter 5 – Will the real Harry Potter please stand up?**

Hermione woke early and apparated to Grimmauld Place. She didn't even wake Ginny to tell her she was leaving.

After unpacking, she went straight to the Black library to search for _Under Your Spell _to find out what was on page 201. She figured that if Ginny were emulating her mother, she would probably use the same spell on Harry. Unfortunately, she couldn't find the book in their library. She would have to make a visit to Flourish and Blotts in the near future. At times like this, Hermione wished there was a wizarding version of Amazon.

She wondered what Harry was doing at this moment. Probably spending the day with Ginny, snogging or whatever they did when alone together. She felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach, partly due to jealousy, but also due to uneasiness about Ginny's knowledge of love spells. She had resigned herself to the possibility that Harry might really be in love with Ginny but what if it was only due to magic? Could Harry tell the difference?

Hermione was suddenly struck by a thought. She immediately reached for _The Horrid History of Horcruxes _and reread this sentence.

_At this time, a human hosted horcrux can only be destroyed or removed upon death or a transformative experience not requiring the use of magical charms or spells._

Hermione had her answer.

Later that evening, as she was getting into bed, she heard a snap. Harry had just apparated back from the Burrow, with his overnight bag in hand.

"Harry, you startled me."

"Sorry." He said sheepishly as he went to unpack.

There was an awkward silence until Hermione asked. "So how was the rest of the weekend?"

"Great, actually. I'm really glad I went. Thanks for nagging me to go."

"You're welcome." Hermione said, almost regretting that fact in retrospect. "Did you talk to Ron - how is he?"

"You mean after you shattered his heart into a million pieces?" Harry said.

"Not you, too." Hermione sighed.

"Sorry, it's just that the family, especially Mrs. Weasley, is taking it pretty hard - harder than Ron, actually. She now refers to you as _that Granger girl._ He and I talked and he told me he's going to be okay. It'll take some time but he thinks he'll come back here at some point to help us."

"I'm glad to hear it, Harry. I hope Ron and I will be friends again." Hermione said, reprising her stint as an actress.

Harry started to undress for bed and had his shirt halfway over his head before he stopped.

"Um, Hermione, could you turn around?" came his muffled voice.

Hermione blushed. Over the past few weeks, even though they were sharing a bed, they hadn't changed their clothes in front of each other.

"Sure." She almost giggled as she turned on her side away from Harry; her cheeks still red.

A minute later he approached the bed. "All done" he announced, dressed in his pajamas.

As he settled into bed next to her, she decided to ask him the burning question.

"So, how did everything go with Ginny?"

A big grin spread over Harry's face. "Oh, we had a wonderful day today. We went into the village near the Burrow, walked around, had some lunch and then you know…."

Hermione knew by his expression what they had been doing. She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

"Harry, I have something I want to tell you about Ginny."

"What about her?"

"I found something in her room last night that I think you should know about."

"Were you snooping?" Harry asked.

"No!" Hermione said, a bit defensively. "I was packing my books and I accidentally picked up one of Ginny's." She proceeded to tell him about the book and her conversation with Ginny afterwards.

"I'm really worried, Harry. She shouldn't be using those spells on you. They can go horribly wrong, as we all know."

"You really think Ginny is using love spells on me?" Harry asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, I'm now almost certain that's how she got you to kiss herfor the first time last year."

"Hermione, I kissed her because I wanted to, not because of some spell. Honestly, you are being paranoid. And how could you think that about Ginny, she's supposed to be your friend?"

"Ginny _is_ my friend and I'm concerned about her. I'm concerned about the both of you."

"Sounds more like jealousy to me." Harry muttered.

"Harry, _I'm not jealous_." Hermione didn't like the direction of this conversation.

"Sure you are. I'm going to marry Ginny someday and become part of the Weasley family. I'm going to be perfectly happy. And _you _won't be part of it. You blew your chance by turning down Ron." He said in a tone that sounded was awfully familiar.

"Don't you see, Harry?" Hermione said, her voice rising. "This doesn't sound like you at all. I think Ginny put a deflecting spell on you. I bet she did it in case I told you about the book. If anyone says anything bad about her, you'll just defend her and…"

"I'm defending her because I love her." Harry yelled. "How dare you accuse Ginny of this nonsense? I thought you were my friend, Hermione but I can't be your friend if you're going to badmouth the woman I love!"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Not looking at Harry, she got out of bed and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Later that night, back in her own bed, Hermione still couldn't sleep. She had stopped crying a while ago, but now _her_ heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces. She was so disappointed in Harry; she thought he was stronger than this. She didn't know who she was angrier with, Harry or Ginny.

_Give him a break; he's under Ginny's spell. The real Harry wouldn't say those things to you, especially considering how close you've been lately, _her conscience reminded her.

_But he has said some horrible things to me in the past. Harry has a terrible temper sometimes._

_He does indeed, but he's not himself right now._

Hermione wondered how long it would take until the spell wore off, but her thoughts were interrupted by a scream coming from across the hall. She recognized it immediately but didn't move. Normally, she would be out of bed like a shot, but after their row, she just couldn't bring herself to help him.

The screams continued and finally she heard him yell out her name. Was he having a nightmare about her? Hermione screwed her eyes shut and covered her ears, hoping it would all go away. After a minute or so, the screaming stopped. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and turned over to try to sleep when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice sounded raspy and desperate.

She tried to ignore him.

_Maybe he'll give up and go back to bed._

_Yeah right, give up? This is Harry Potter we're talking about._

_Yeah, but which one? _

"Hermione, please. I need your help." He sounded like he had been crying.

At this sound, Hermione relented. She couldn't stand to hear Harry, or any other being, for that matter in pain. She got out of bed and opened the door. Harry was standing in the hall, carrying a lantern in one hand and holding his hand to his forehead. He looked terrible.

She gestured him inside, took his lantern and put it on her nightstand as she sat back on her bed. Harry stood next to the bed, looking tentatively at her while he winced.

"My scar is killing me." He groaned, and started to sob. "I f-feel like my head is about to split open."

She had never seen Harry cry before about his scar. He had come pretty close to tears before, but she had never seen it this bad. She forgot that she was angry with him and held out her arms.

Harry immediately fell into her embrace and without a word; she pressed her lips to his forehead. He gripped her tightly as she kissed him, his breath ragged. She didn't pull away until she felt his breathing slow and return to almost normal.

She lay down on the bed and brought Harry with her, his head now right under her chin. Neither spoke for a minute until Harry broke the silence.

"Hermione? I'm so sorry." He said, regret evident in his voice.

This was the Harry she knew and loved. "It's okay, Harry," she replied as she stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you. I...I don't know what got into me."

_But I do._

"Do you really think she put a spell on me?" Harry asked, looking up at her, his deep green eyes looking bigger than usual.

Hermione nodded at him and her breath hitched from the way he looked at her, like a lost little boy. If his face were any closer, she would've kissed him, but this time not on the forehead. She steeled herself; this wasn't the time to be entertaining such thoughts.

"I'm sorry Ginny isn't the person you thought she was. I'm so disappointed in her."

"Me, too." Harry said. "What should I do about her, though? She thinks I'm going to marry her someday."

"Well, at least you're away from her for a while, right?" Hermione said. "I don't think she can cast any spells on you with you miles away. I need to get my hands on a copy of that book, though. I want to learn as much as I can about these spells and love potions."

"Why, Hermione, are you planning to use it on someone?" Harry teased.

She chuckled; glad he was back to his normal, teasing self. "I need to find out what spells she might be using on you and hopefully find some kind of counter spells, if she strikes again."

Harry nodded. "Sounds like a smart idea." He lay his head down on her shoulder again and yawned.

Hermione wondered if Harry was going to be staying with her tonight, he certainly wasn't showing any signs of moving. She was soon answered when she heard his light snoring. He wasn't going anywhere, she mused as she reached over to turn off the lantern. She kissed him lightly on the top of his head before drifting off to sleep herself.


	6. Breakfast surprise

**Chapter 6 – A breakfast surprise**

Hermione opened her eyes the next morning and instinctively reached for Harry. Alas, he was not lying next to her. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well, and wondered if it had to do anything with the fact that they had fallen asleep in each others arms. She had never felt closer to him, spiritually or physically, than she had last night. She hoped it hadn't been a dream.

Hermione got out of bed, put on her bathrobe and went out into the hall. She heard the shower running in Harry's bathroom. She went into her bathroom to get ready for the day.

Later, showered and dressed, she sat in the kitchen with her morning tea and toast, reading _The Daily Prophet_ when Harry entered. He was also showered and dressed with his hair still damp, sticking out from the top of his forehead.

"Morning, Hermione," he said, smiling at her. "Sleep well?"

He usually asked her that question, but given the circumstances last night, it made her feel a little bit exposed.

"Um, yeah. Harry," she replied looking away from him to sip her tea. He went about making his breakfast.

"Do you want eggs, Hermione? I'm making a cheese omelet – I'm really hungry this morning."

"Sure, I'll have a plain omelet, if you don't mind."

Harry prepared the food, then handed Hermione her omelet and sat down to dig into his.

"Mmmm, this is good, if I do say so myself." Harry said, sounding chipper.

Hermione looked up at him quizzically as he was usually not a morning person and she wondered if he was still somehow under one of Ginny's spells. Then she noticed something odd.

"Harry, did you look at yourself in the mirror this morning?"

"Why, does my rugby shirt clash with my jeans?" Harry joked, feigning vanity.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, it's not your clothing – it's your face….your scar – it looks like it's faded a bit."

"What?" he asked, putting down his fork, staring back at her.

"I said your scar looks like it's faded." She stood up. "Come, let's go look in the hall mirror."

She grabbed his hand and they walked over the mirror. Harry looked at his reflection and stared at his scar for a good minute.

"I don't believe it! It looks much less red than it usually does." He said in wonderment.

Hermione beamed at him. "Yes, it does."

"What does it mean, Hermione?"

Hermione wondered if it was time to tell Harry about her horcrux theory.

"Let's go back into the kitchen."

After one more incredulous gaze at his reflection, they returned to the kitchen. Hermione told him to finish his breakfast and ran to the library to retrieve _The Horrid History of Horcruxes_.

Hermione rushed back and placed the opened book on the table in front of Harry.

"Harry, please read the passage I have highlighted."

She sat down and watched him intently as he read, waiting for a flicker of recognition to cross his features. The flicker came, but she also saw his expression change from one of curiosity to solemnity.

"Hermione, it says here I have to _die_."

Hermione shook her head, alarmed at his reaction. "No, no, reread this sentence!" She jumped up from her seat and pointed out to Harry what she meant.

"At this time, a human hosted horcrux can only be destroyed or removed upon death or a _transformative experience not requiring the use of magical charms or spells." _

"What does that mean, a transformative experience?"

"I think it means love." Hermione replied simply, trying not to blush.

Harry sat there for a moment, looking lost in thought.

"So, you think that your kiss last night, after I had my nightmare, is the reason my scar is fading?"

Hermione nodded, her heart beating faster. "Yes, it's the same reason why it stopped hurting the first time I kissed it."

"And the tingling?" Harry asked.

"I think the tingling could've signaled the beginning of your scar's healing."

Harry looked at the book again. "The passage says that the scar can be removed from this transformative experience. How come it hasn't completely disappeared?"

Hermione thought very carefully about how she would phrase this answer. "Harry, it doesn't say that the experience happens overnight. It can take a while to, um, develop."

"So if you keep kissing me – er, my scar, it will eventually disappear?"

"I hope so." Hermione replied, noting his stammer.

_You're hoping to kiss more than his scar, eh? _Her conscience teased.

_Pipe down, will you?_

"Harry, I'm not 100 certain that it will work, or even that my theory is even correct. I've read through that book several times trying to find more information about the transformative experience, but there are no more references to it. It's been very frustrating trying to figure this out."

"I'm sure it has….listen Hermione, I think that your theory might be right. I remember something Dumbledore told me in his office the night of Sirius' death. He pretty much told me that love is what will save my life. It was my mother's love that saved me from Voldemort in the first place. He even hinted there is a room in the Department of Mysteries where the power of love is kept under lock and key."

Hermione thought about the implication of this information and how it might help them in the future. She felt validated by Dumbledore's revelations but still felt that Harry was missing the point. Her love was only going to go so far and Harry would need to reciprocate her feelings in order to finally get rid of the horcrux. She decided maybe it was better for him to come to conclusion himself rather than to force it.

"That's certainly interesting information, Harry." she said, gathering her dishes and bringing them to the sink.

"I'm going to Flourish & Blotts today," she announced, hoping to change the subject to something a bit more mundane. "I'm going to look for Ginny's love spell book. Do you want me to pick up anything for you?"

But Harry didn't answer. He was still at the table, staring at his half-eaten food. As she washed the dishes and put them away, she hoped she had given him a lot of food for thought.

----

Later that morning, Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley and walked purposefully into Flourish & Blotts; a place she had visited many times before, mostly to buy her school books but she also had gone there a few times on her own.

When she walked in, the sales clerk recognized her immediately as she was a good customer. She asked him if they had _Under Your Spell_.

"Do you have the author's name?"

"No, unfortunately I don't. The title is a bit longer than that, it's called "_Under Your Spell – How to Get Your Heart's Desire with Magic_." She replied, a bit sheepishly.

The clerk eyed her knowingly. "Ah, love spells. Is there a young man at Hogwarts you have your eye on?"

Hermione blushed. "No, I'm just doing a research project. Do you have the book?"

"Right, r_esearch project." _He motioned towards a far back corner of the store. "There's a whole section over there on love spells. I'm not familiar with that title but they all sound alike to me. Help yourself."

"Thanks." Hermione said and hurried over to the back of the store where there was an entire wall of books devoted to nothing but love spells and potions. Hermione scanned the titles, noting that they ranged from basic (_Love Potions 101) _to cheesy (Sexy _Seduction Spells)_ to silly (_Spellbound – How to Get Your Man to Worship You_). And then she spotted what she was looking for - _Under Your Spell. _

She eagerly pulled the book from the shelf and noticed that it was a newer edition than the one that Molly gave Ginny and the book was quite a bit thicker. She then turned to page 201, but there was no spell on that page, instead the author was waxing poetic about all the different types of wizards she had snagged using her potions.

Hermione sighed; she would never know what was on that page unless she was able to get her hands on Ginny's copy again, perhaps Ron could help? She decided to pick up the book anyway; it might make for entertaining reading.

A/N: Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. BTW, I checked my author stats and was surprised that I'm on author alert for this story of 13 readers! Not bad for my first HP fic, eh: )

I'd love to hear what you think, so please leave a review, even if it's just to say you enjoyed it or not. I'm not doing this for cash, so feedback is my only compensation other than the pleasure of writing.


	7. The Chest Monster

Chapter 7 – The Chest Monster

Hermione spent the better part of the following week reading _Under Your Spell_, looking for clues to what spells Ginny may have used on Harry. While she learned more than she ever wanted to know about love spells and potions, she was no closer to her goal. She needed to get her hands on Ginny's book. She decided to owl Ron for help and if Mrs. Weasley saw Hedwig, she would just assume it was from Harry.

The following day she received a note from Ron.

_Hermione -_

I hope I can help you. Ginny is back at Hogwarts and my parents are on holiday, celebrating Mum's recovery. Feel free to pop in anytime, I could use the company.

_Ron_

Hermione decided there was no time like the present. Harry was out with Remus and Tonks for the day so she literally popped in on Ron. He was sitting on his bed reading a Quidditch fanzine when she startled him.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "I could've been naked, you know."

"What are you doing running around your house naked while the family's away?" She teased as she gave him a hug, which he returned.

"I'm glad to see you, did you just get my owl – I only sent Hedwig back this morning."

"Yes, I was anxious to talk to you about Ginny." Hermione said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Your note was a bit cryptic, what has my sweet little sister done now?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"I'm not sure if she's done anything yet - but she might." Hermione went on to explain about the love spell book and her conversation with Ginny the last time she was at the Burrow.

Ron looked surprised and a bit skeptical. "You really think she might've done something to Harry last year?"

"I'm not 100 percent sure about that, teenage hormones are a lot like potions, aren't they?" Hermione mused.

"Yeah, look what they did to us." Ron agreed. "But I believe you that she would try something to get him to marry her. That's all she and Mum seem to talk about. Mum's already talking about altering her wedding dress for Ginny."

"Why do you think your mum is so intent on having Harry marry into the family?"

"I dunno, maybe to strengthen the family bloodline? Mum has always lamented how there's a lot of inbreeding among wizarding families, I guess we're like the Royals, huh? If Harry, who is part Muggle, and a very powerful wizard to boot, becomes part of the family, his bloodline might ensure our survival."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Being Muggle born myself, my blood could probably strengthen the family line, too. Maybe that's why she was so angry when she learned I didn't want to marry you."

She paused. "Speaking of which, how's the Grumpy Ron performance coming along?"

"Oh, I've been doing a really good grumpy/depressed Ron. So good that I had to convince them that it was okay to leave me alone for a week, that they weren't going to come back and find me dead by my own hand."

"Oh Ron, don't say things like that." Hermione admonished.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't joke about death, considering…." Hermione knew he was thinking about Harry and the prophecy.

"Which reminds me, there's been some other developments I should fill you in on." Hermione filled Ron in about Harry's scar fading and how it only strengthened her theory.

"Whoa, really? Wish I could've seen the look on Harry's face when he saw it!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione noticed that his expression suddenly changed. "What is it?"

"Um, I kinda told Ginny about your horcrux theory. I didn't know then she was planning hoodwink him into marrying her."

"What did she say?" Hermione asked, suddenly worried.

"She wants to be the one to save him."

"But she can't be the one to save him, Ron."

"Why not?"

"Because Harry's not in love with her. He has to experience love _without magic or spells_ to get rid of the horcrux."

"But Ginny doesn't know that. I forgot about that part when I told her."

_How convenient for you_, her conscience teased.

Hermione was reminded of the reason she came to The Burrow. "Ron, let's go into Ginny's room."

They spent the next few minutes scouring Ginny's room for the book. It wasn't on her bookshelf or on her desk. Hermione got frustrated and grabbed her wand.

"A_ccio book! Er, Under Your Spell_."

Sure enough, the book came flying up from underneath Ginny's bed straight into Hermione's hand.

"Finally!" she said excitedly, wondering what else was under the bed.

"Let me see." Ron demanded. "I want to see what's so exciting about this book."

Hermione handed it to him and he opened it to find his mother's note to Ginny.

He looked up in surprise after reading the note. "Mum used a love spell on Dad? Who knew she was so cheeky?"

"Yes, that's the thing I want to look up. Quick, turn to page 201."

Ron and Hermione sat on Ginny's bed and looked at the spell on page 201.

_The Chest Monster – Lust Potion # 7_

_Want to get your crush to notice you and lust after you? The Chest Monster is your answer. This potion's potent effects make the infatuation start slowly so your crush won't notice that anything is out of ordinary. As long as your target is consistently exposed to the potion, eventually the effect will be so strong that your crush's heart will feel like a monster inside them whenever you are in the room. He or she will think of nothing but you. This potion can be ingested by swallowing or sniffing (and makes an excellent perfume). _

The page went on to discuss ingredients and dosage and some caveats. Hermione thought back to when Harry and Ginny started dating. It seemed to fit.

"Ron, I'm almost certain she used this potion on Harry last year."

Ron shrugged. "I guess it could be true, but it also sounds like a hormonal reaction. I mean, this kind of describes how I felt when I was with Lavender, except the monster was in my trousers."

Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs, remembering how hurt she was when Ron was with Lavender. "Boys! Honestly, is there nothing else you think about?"

"Well, I think about Quidditch a lot, but other than that…" Ron teased. "Hey, I wonder why Ginny didn't bring this book to school with her?"

"Maybe because there aren't any boys there that she wants to snag or snog, that is– after all without Harry there, why would she need the book?"

"I'm learning way too much about my sister today," Ron groaned.

Hermione looked at the clock, it was time to get back to Grimmauld Place.

"It's getting close to dinner time, I'd better get back before Harry wonders where I am – he still thinks we're estranged."

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that. I hope we can put this acting stuff behind us soon. I miss you guys."

"Ron, when do you think you'll be able to come back?"

"Oh soon, I think when my parents come back, I'll tell them that I did a lot of thinking and that lazing and moping around here isn't going to help Harry. I will owl you both when I've decided on a date."

"That's wonderful, I guess I'll wait for your owl then." Hermione said picking up the book and preparing to apparate. "See you soon, Ron."

And in a snap she was back in her bedroom at Grimmauld Place.

Just then she heard Harry's voice coming from downstairs. "Hermione, I'm home."

_Whew, that was close._

A/N: Short chapter, I know. More H/Hr coming up next. BTW, I like writing H/R much better when they're not bickering every minute.


	8. Like a Spoon

**Chapter 8 – Like A Spoon**

Later that night Hermione was sitting in Harry's bed reading her new edition of _Under Your Spell_. Ginny's copy was safe in her room; she had put a concealment charm on it so nobody could findor remove it.

"You're still reading that?" Harry asked, as he got into bed. "Are you sure you're not planning to use it on some poor, unsuspecting bloke?"

Hermione ignored his question. "Harry, I want you read this page."

He looked at her skeptically. "Why?"

"Just read it." She handed him the book, which was opened to the page about _The Chest Monster._

Hermione watched him expectantly as he read the page. "Does it sound familiar to you at all?"

"You think this is the potion Ginny used on me?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"This does kind of describe the way I was feeling last year," said Harry. "It did feel like there was a monster in side of me whenever I saw Ginny. And I remember she was wearing a flowery scent – I first noticed it when we were staying at The Burrow that summer."

"Hmmm, I wonder," Hermione said. "When I talked to Ginny the night Ron and I broke up, she told me that she hadn't used the book yet…perhaps Mrs. Weasley was the one who made the potion for her? She did, after all have experience using it."

"Why would Mrs. Weasley do that to me?" Harry replied angrily.

"Because she wants you to marry Ginny; she wants to strengthen the family bloodline. She did make Ginny promise her when she was very ill that she would marry you, right?"

Harry sighed, and leaned back on the pillow. "I can't believe this. Mrs. Weasley is like a mum to me. I trusted her."

"I'm sure she didn't mean any harm to you, Harry. She knew the potion was safe if she used it before, on her _husband. _I suppose she thought if it worked on him, it would work on you as well."

"Maybe so, but I don't think I can trust her again. And this doesn't let Ginny off the hook either." Harry said, looking agitated.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione said.

"What do you have to apologize for, you're not the one who's been lying to me all this time."

Hermione felt guilty, she had been lying to him about Ron; but then again, she wasn't trying to trick him into falling in love with her either.

_By playing the role of the sainted, concerned friend?_

_Shut up._

Hermione closed the book and turned out her lantern. "Goodnight Harry."

"Hermione, aren't you forgetting something?" Harry asked.

"Oh, of course." Hermione remembered, leaning over Harry to kiss him goodnight.

_On the forehead._

She had been doing that every night since his scar faded, unfortunately there had been no progress since. His scar was still a pale pink lightening bolt.

"You don't think it's working, do you?" Harry asked, doubt evident in his voice.

Hermione sighed. "Well, we haven't seen any progress in about a week…."

"And?" Harry had that tone where he seemed to know she wasn't telling him the whole story.

"I'm thinking that perhaps the kiss only works when the scar hurts. It was only after your nightmares you had a reaction to the kiss."

_Why can't you say 'my kiss'?_

"So I have to have another nightmare and wake up screaming in agony in order for this thing to work? I don't know about this, Hermione." Harry said, sitting up and shaking his head in frustration.

"Harry, listen to me. If you want to attempt to get rid of Voldemort, I think you're going to have to."

"But how am I going to have another nightmare? I can't just will it to happen."

_Sometimes he's so thick._

"Did you ever notice that since I've been sleeping here beside you, you haven't had one?" She asked, a bit impatiently.

"Except for the night when you and I argued over Ginny, you mean." Harry replied. "So, you think we need to sleep apart for me to have another nightmare?"

_Maybe he's not so thick after all._

"Yes. I hate to do this, but I think we need to test out my theory."

Harry sighed and lay back on the pillow. "Oh Merlin, I hope this doesn't turn out to be some weird coincidence, me only having nightmares when I sleep alone. What if it doesn't work again, Hermione? What if my scar gets worse, what if your kiss doesn't work again?"

"Harry, you do trust me don't you?" Hermione said, looking him in the eye.

"Of course I do, with my life." he replied, gazing back at her.

_Even if you don't deserve it._

_Stop it! This is an important moment_.

"Then please do this. If not for me, do it for yourself." Hermione implored.

Harry sighed again. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you," she said turning over and settling into bed. "Goodnight Harry."

"Um, Hermione, aren't you forgetting something?" Harry asked.

"What is it now?"

"Aren't you supposed to leave?" He asked gently.

_Now who's being thick?_

"Sorry, I, I thought maybe you wanted to start tomorrow night?"

"No time like the present, might as well get it over with."

Hermione got out of bed and walked to the door, turning back to see Harry looking at her with trepidation.

"It will be okay, Harry." She tried to sound cheerful as she left the room.

_It better._

A couple of hours later, Hermione lay in her bed, wide-awake, listening for any hint of Harry's dream status. The house was dead silent except for Crookshanks purring loudly underneath her bed. Hermione almost missed the days when Mrs. Black's portrait would scream at her for having the audacity of being a mudblood. But the portrait had been quiet for months.

Hermione fell asleep, dreaming of ginger cats and portraits. She was walking in a corridor of wizard portraits and found one of a young man who looked like Harry. All of a sudden the portrait screamed her name.

She awoke with a start; she realized that the screaming was coming from across the hall. Filled with a strange mixture of terror and relief, Hermione grabbed her lantern, bolted from her bed and ran into Harry's room. He was covered in sweat and was still screaming her name.

Hermione shook him awake and Harry opened his eyes. "Hermione, you're alive?" he croaked.

"Yes, Harry, I'm alive." She reassured him.

He then clung to her as if his life depended on it. "I dreamt that you were dead. V-Voldemort killed you right in front of me. I couldn't move, couldn't save you."

He was shaking and sobbing. This was the first time Harry had shared any details of his nightmares since they were at Grimmauld Place, she realized.

"I'm not dead, Harry, I'm right here, right here." She responded, stroking his back and holding him tightly.

A minute or two passed and Harry stopped sobbing, his breathing slowed. Hermione suddenly remembered the purpose of this experiment. She pulled back to take a look at his scar; brushing some of his unruly dark locks out of the way with her fingertips.

"Harry - how is your scar?" She asked, her heart pounding.

He reached up to touch it. "It's throbbing again, but my head doesn't feel like it's going to split open like last time. How does it look to you?"

Hermione told him the truth. "It looks redder than it has in days, but no more red than it had before it started to fade."

"So we're back to square one." Harry said, crestfallen.

"Not necessarily." Hermione said, leaning in to kiss him.

She tried something a bit different this time, instead of just pressing her lips to the entire scar; she gave him little kisses from the top to bottom and then back again.

She pulled back and looked at him anxiously. "How is it now?"

"It's better." He was looking at her curiously. "Why did you kiss me like that?"

"I, I just wanted to be thorough - so I didn't miss a spot." Hermione blushed. "Was that okay?"

_Right Granger, thorough._

"Yeah, it was fine, just different." He looked like he was pondering something. "So, I guess we wait until tomorrow to see if it worked, right?

"Right." she concurred. "So do you want me to stay?"

"Yes, please, I really don't want to have any more nightmares of you dying." He said, half joking.

Hermione turned off the lantern, climbed into her side of the bed and got under the covers. To her surprise, Harry snuggled next to her, like a spoon, putting his arm around her waist. She could feel his breath hit the sensitive spot on the nape of her neck. Hermione shivered but she was anything but cold.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," she replied, even though her heart was hammering inside her. It was kind of like _The_ _Chest Monster_, she mused. She was glad she wasn't facing Harry because she didn't want him to see the smile that had crept across her face.

A/N: So do you think Harry is finally getting a clue? Thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Rhymes with Witch**

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling peaceful. She opened her eyes and was relieved to see Harry still beside her; he seemed to be fast asleep. Most mornings he was up before she was or was curled up on the other side of the bed facing away from her. This morning was different; his face was just inches from hers and his right arm was stretched across her middle. Hermione took this opportunity to watch Harry sleep from her unique vantage point.

Although he had changed physically over the past six years from a small, skinny adolescent boy into a strong handsome young man, Hermione couldn't help but be reminded of the boy she first met on the Hogwarts Express, innocent and oblivious to the adventures and challenges he would face. Her eyes traveled from the faint stubble on his chin to his full mouth, then to his nose and then over his long eyelashes. She then scanned his bushy eyebrows and finally his forehead. Hermione did a double take, realizing something was indeed different – Harry's scar had all but disappeared. She looked a little closer and recognized the faint outline of the lightning bolt. But to the untrained eye, his forehead looked like any other.

Just then Harry opened his eyes. Startled, Hermione backed away and sat up, embarrassed that he caught her hovering.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked sleepily, as if it were perfectly normal for him to find her like that.

"I, I was looking at your s-scar," she replied, stammering. "Harry, it's almost gone!"

She got out of bed and grabbed a small mirror from the dresser to show him. "Look!"

Harry sat up, reached for his glasses and looked in the mirror. He was no longer sleepy, in fact he was positively wide awake and gobsmacked.

"I can't believe it. It's barely visible!" He said excitedly. "Oh Hermione, you're a genius!"

Harry put down the mirror and pulled Hermione into a fierce hug, making her smile.

_He's so affectionate these days, isn't he?_

"Well, I don't know about genius, Harry," she said blushing.

Harry pulled back to look at her. "No! You _are _a genius, I will never doubt any of your theories ever again."

He then did something he'd never done before. Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and then was off to take a shower.

_Yes, definitely more affectionate. Imagine where he might have kissed you if his scar completely healed?_

Hermione examined her situation. It was obvious that Harry was starting to let her into his heart – first he told her about his nightmare, and then he consciously wrapped his arm around her before they slept. And this morning he hugged and kissed her. Before last night, Hermione was usually the one to initiate affection, but now Harry was beginning to feel more comfortable with her physically. She was certain that he would begin to acknowledge his feelings for her soon.

_Well, almost certain._

Later that afternoon, Hermione was doing some housework. Although Grimmauld Place was much more habitable than it had when she had first encountered the place over two years ago, it still needed upkeep. With Kreacher dead and given Hermione's feelings about house elves, she didn't mind doing the housekeeping.

She was doing some light dusting when she heard some wild hooting outside the window. She recognized the noise immediately and turned to see Pigwidgeon flapping its wings. Hermione opened the window and let in the tiny owl, gently tugging at the note from its leg.

_Hermione_

_I've got good news and bad news. Good news first – I will be back at GP next week, most likely Friday. _

_Bad news – Ginny knows her love spell book is missing. She popped in this morning (yes, she can apparate already – it took me months and she just started her lessons!), looking for it and asked me if I knew where it was. I played dumb but I think she suspects something. She muttered something about you before she left – she was very angry._

_Just thought you should be warned in case she shows up._

_Ron _

Hermione turned over the parchment and wrote a quick reply.

_Ron_

_Thanks for the heads up – I think I can handle her. Don't worry. Glad to hear you'll be back next week – Harry and I could use the help._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

She attached the letter to Pigwidgeon's leg and the owl flew away.

A few minutes later, Hermione heard a pop. Startled, she turned around and saw Ginny standing in front of her, her long red hair flowing over her school robes, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Hermione, where is my book?" Ginny demanded.

"Well hello to you too, don't I get a hug?" Hermione said sarcastically, in no mood for Ginny's bratty behavior.

"I want my book," she repeated.

"What book is that?" Hermione played innocent.

"Don't play dumb, you sound just like Ron. It's the one you found in my room the last time we spoke." Ginny said. "I know you have it, so stop playing games."

"Why would I have your book?" Hermione asked. "I have plenty of books here to keep me occupied."

"You want my book because you don't want me to use any magic on Harry…. or perhaps you want it for yourself? Got your eyes on someone now that you and Ron are done?"

"Ginny, I would never try to trick anyone into falling for me…. that apparently is your arena."

"I _told you_ that I haven't used the book yet!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Maybe not technically," Hermione replied. "I assume you had some help, then? Someone who made the potion for you who has some experience, perhaps the very person who gave you the book?"

Ginny then turned a darker shade of red. "So you think Mum helped me?"

"It's just a theory, but yes, Ginny I do. I think you were too scared to make the potion yourself so you asked your mother for help. Seeing as she wants Harry to carry on your bloodline so badly, she was eager to help."

Ginny sighed, softening her tone. "Hermione, I need the book back please."

_Was that an admission of guilt?_

"What do you need it for?"

"None of your business." Ginny snapped.

"Ginny, please tell me, perhaps I could help you. Let's be friends instead of enemies. We used to be like sisters."

"But that's before you ruined everything! You were going to marry Ron and help strengthen the bloodline. And now with you gone, Mum says I can't marry another pureblood – I have to marry someone with Muggle blood!

"And it has to be Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it doesn't _have to be_ Harry…but I love him. He's strong and brave and amazing. And he's so cute, isn't he?" Ginny sighed.

Hermione had to agree with Ginny there. "I guess so," she said.

"And I _have_ to save him…" Ginny admitted.

"How?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer.

"Ron told me that Harry's scar is a horcrux. I can help him get rid of it if he falls in love with me."

"You think you need the book to make sure Harry falls in love with you?"

"Yes." Ginny said desperately. "I'm afraid that while we're apart he's going to forget all about me, and fall in love with someone else."

"Who would Harry fall in love with?" Hermione asked.

"_You."_

It was Hermione's turn to be crimson. "Oh Ginny, no. Harry and I are just…"

"Friends?" Ginny finished, looking skeptical. "_Oh please_. Harry's had a thing for you for ages. All he ever talked about was Hermione did this and Hermione said that. Even when we were together last year, your name always seemed to crop up in conversation."

_So Harry can't seem to stop talking about you, eh?_

Ginny went on. "Oh, and on the night you and Ron broke up, I was watching you and Harry through the window when you were upset. I saw the way he held you and comforted you. Even though we spent a lot of time being, um, _physical,_ I don't remember him holding me that way."

"What way?"

"Like he didn't want to let you go." Ginny finished.

_Could it be true?_

"But I'm pretty sure Harry would never acknowledge this. I even asked him about it – why he talked about you so much and he said that it was because you were one of his best friends. He told me he doesn't fancy you."

"But then again, wasn't he under the influence of your potion, Ginny? He wouldn't admit to being attracted to someone else, would he?" Hermione pointed out.

_How clever of you Granger, let's see if she falls for it._

"I guess not." Ginny admitted. "But I still maintain that Harry isn't aware of the extent of his feelings and as long as that's the case, I can still save him. I want him Hermione, and I'm not going to back down…now, where is that book?"

Hermione decided it was time to give Ginny back her book. There was no changing her mind – she thought that Ginny would have to learn the truth about Harry's scar the hard way.

"Fine." Hermione took out her wand, removed the concealment charm, and the book materialized in her hand.

She gave it to Ginny. "Here you are, but I still think what you're doing is wrong."

Ginny didn't seem to be listening to Hermione's advice. "Oh, I'm so glad to have this back," she said looking at the book like it was her most prized possession.

She turned to Hermione and said, "I'm going back to Hogwarts now. I'm warning you, if you ever steal anything of mine again Hermione Granger, I'm going to unleash my bat bogey hex on you!"

And with that, Ginny was gone.

A/N: Ginny is a spoiled brat, but I don't think she's evil. What do you think?


	10. Ron's back

**Chapter 10 – Ron's back!**

Hermione spent the next week worrying whether or not she did the right thing by giving Ginny back her book. She couldn't confide in Harry about Ginny's little visit because that would mean admitting that she had enlisted Ron's help getting the book. She couldn't wait for Ron's arrival so she could discuss her concerns with him.

The night before Ron was due back at GP, Hermione lay in bed awake, anxiously hoping that they could pretend to be awkward around each other. Ron had owled Harry to let him know that he was ready to return but told him it would take awhile for him and Hermione to be comfortable around each other. A thought suddenly struck her.

"Harry, are you awake?"

"Mmm…," was his reply. "What is it Hermione, I was just about to drop off?"

"Sorry, it's just that I realized something. Do you think Ron is going to be upset by our sleeping arrangement?"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione thought about how she would phrase this. "In his letter to you, didn't he say that it would take a while for things to get back to normal between him and me? How is he going to react when he discovers that I sleep in your room? He might be a little put off."

"Put off? Don't you mean jealous?" Harry asked, sounding more awake.

"Yes, I'm worried about how he'll react." Hermione replied.

"Well, you could always sleep in your room again," he suggested.

Hermione wished they weren't having this conversation in the dark. Harry's tone was neutral and she wondered if he really didn't care if she slept here or not?

"But-- what about your nightmares?" Hermione countered.

"Eh, my scar's almost gone – I don't think I'll be having any more of them. And in case I do, you can just come in here and do your magic."

Hermione bristled at this comment, considering that Ginny was the one who would use magic on Harry, not her.

"Well, I guess if that's what you want." she replied, trying to match his neutral tone.

"It doesn't matter what I want, I just think we should do what's best for Ron." Harry said matter of factly. "We want to welcome him back and make things as normal as possible. We need him, especially if we want his dad's help getting access to that love vault."

_Ah, yes, the mysterious room of love at the Department of Mysteries, I'd nearly forgotten._

"So, you think finding that room is the key to destroying Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"I'm almost certain. I told Remus about it and he thinks that whatever is in that room – if we can somehow harness it, will be our best weapon against him. We've had no luck unearthing the horcruxes so far, so I think we need to explore alternatives."

"You mean with the exception of your scar." Hermione reminded him.

"Of course," Harry said. "I can't forget your contribution in all of this. I was referring to the physical objects."

Hermione was struck by an idea. "Harry, did you ever wonder if perhaps the reason you're not finding the other horcruxes is because you're looking in the wrong place? Our theory about your scar seems to be proving true, so I wonder if Voldemort is leaving parts of his soul in other people as well. Perhaps those he's possessed or controlled in the past?"

_Like Ginny?_

Harry was silent for a moment. "Maybe." Then he yawned. "Hermione, I'm knackered, can we discuss this tomorrow?"

"Sure, Harry." Hermione said, trying to hide her disappointment that he didn't seem enthusiastic about her theory. "Goodnight."

"G'night."

As she listened to Harry's breathing become deeper, Hermione was certainly more anxious than ever over giving Ginny back her book.

_What if Voldemort is still controlling her somehow? This could lead to big trouble._

The following morning after breakfast, Ron arrived at Grimmauld Place, having come by Floo powder. He still wasn't very good at apparating so he felt this was the easiest way to get there without being seen by Muggles or leaving a limb behind at the Burrow.

Hermione hung back while Ron and Harry caught up with each other. She thought she did a good job of keeping up her awkward role as the almost ex-fiance, even if Harry didn't seem to notice as he excitedly chatted with his other best friend. Harry invited Ron to go meet Remus and Tonks for their latest outing.

Hermione shot Ron a furtive look, hoping Harry wouldn't notice. Ron seemed to understand that she had wanted to speak with him alone.

"No, thanks, mate." Ron said. "I mean I'd like to go, but we can try tomorrow, right? I would like to unpack my things and have a talk with Hermione. I'm back now, and we have to try to get along."

Harry nodded, looking a little disappointed. "Okay, but tomorrow then."

After Harry left for the day, Hermione dragged Ron over to the sofa to catch him up on what was going on; especially her confrontation with Ginny and how she now thought that she was potentially more dangerous.

Ron shook his head. "And to think I thought I knew my baby sister so well and all this time she's really still controlled by Voldemort?"

"Oh, I don't think he's been controlling her all the time, but this could explain why she's so focused on Harry lately. Voldemort could be using Ginny's desire for Harry for his own means; he's done it before." Hermione explained.

"But I thought that when Harry destroyed Riddle's diary that he stopped controlling her."

"Yes, but it's possible that he left a part of his soul behind. I've been looking at my book again and it doesn't explicitly say any of this but I've wondered -- how do horcruxes become part of humans? With Harry, it was because Voldemort tried to kill him but instead left a part of himself in him via his scar, and with Ginny it was from her possession. I would imagine that if Professor Quirrell were still alive, he would be a horcrux as well."

Ron seemed to try to digest this news but he looked like it was making him queasy. "Have you told Harry about this?"

"Yes, I told him last night, but he said he was too tired to discuss it."

"Well, I think we should tell him that we suspect Ginny again in case she tries anything."

"Ron, have you seen her since last week, I mean since she got back her spell book?"

"No, I haven't. I assume she's at school. She'd better be. Do you think I should owl my parents to let them know what we're thinking?"

"Oh, Ron, I don't want to alarm your parents, but maybe we should owl your dad or Percy? Maybe they can help us, since they both work for the Ministry."

"Well I don't know about Percy – even though he's back with the family he still might dismiss us – he's still not 100 on board with Voldemort being back – and he still calls him _You Know Who_. And Mum would have a heart attack if she thought that Ginny were in danger. She's healthy again and I don't want to upset her. _Plus she doesn't trust you, Hermione._ Dad is our best bet."

Hermione gave Ron a piece of parchment and a quill and he started to write while Hermione went to retrieve Pigwidgeon's cage. A minute later, she returned to the front room, carrying the tiny hooting owl. Ron handed her the note, which she read aloud.

_Dad-_

_Got to GP just fine this morning and it's good to be back. _

_Hate to bother you on your first day back from holiday, but could you come to GP for a few minutes soon? Hermione and I want to talk to you – it's about Ginny. She could be in danger again. Please don't tell Mum – don't want to upset her._

_Love, _

_Ron_

"That should get a response from him." Hermione noted as she handed the letter back to him.

They sent Pigwidgeon off as soon as possible.

"Now, that's out of the way, I want to hear the important stuff. How are things with you and Harry?" Ron asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione gave him slap on the wrist. "Ron, I can't believe you. You're sister could be in mortal danger, and you want to know about my love life?"

"Ah, you admit you have one then?" Ron teased. "We have nothing better to do until we talk to Dad and Harry's not here, so fill me in!"

"There's not much to tell. We're not dating or anything like that. Although we have been sleeping together…" Hemione couldn't resist, wanting to see Ron's reaction.

"You're what!" Ron was gobsmacked.

Hermione went on to explain why they had been sharing a bed, but made it sound completely innocent.

"Yeah, I bet you were doing that just to protect Harry from his nightmares. I believe you." Ron said with a hint of sarcasm. "Honestly, Hermione, can't you just come out and tell him you fancy him?"

"I'm not quite ready to do that, Ron. Harry and I have gotten closer the past few weeks, but I'm not sure if he feels the same way. Although Ginny seems to think that Harry fancies me, too."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if we should trust what Ginny says, since we don't know if she's really speaking for herself." Ron pointed out.

"That's true." Hermione agreed.

Later that afternoon, Ron was unpacking and Hermione was making them a snack in the kitchen.

She heard Pigwidgeon hooting and flapping outside the kitchen window. "That was fast," she muttered, as she ushered the owl inside and grabbed the note.

Ron came running into the kitchen. "I heard Pig! Is that from Dad?"

Hermione nodded as she nervously opened the letter and Ron came to stand beside her. Her heart was hammering inside her while Ron's flushed cheeks indicated a similar anticipation as they read the shaky looking handwriting.

_Ron _

_Glad to get your note and that you are okay. I believe you are right about Ginny – I just got an owl from Hogwarts saying that she wasn't in her bed last night – she's missing! Mum and I are on our way to the school to see what we can find out - otherwise I would come to GP._

_Stay where you are, we want you to be safe. Hope Harry and Hermione are safe, too._

_Love, _

_Dad_

Ron sank into the kitchen chair beneath him, looking worried.

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry." Hermione said, sitting next to him, placing her hand over his.

"Don't be. You were right, as usual." He paused. "I hope Harry's okay…Hermione -- are you all right, you look pale." He was staring at her now.

Hermione felt her stomach drop, she knew something was wrong. "Ron, I think Ginny's gone after Harry."

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger!


	11. The Room of Love

**Chapter 11 - The Room of Love**

"How do you know she's gone after Harry?" Ron asked.

"I just have a feeling…call it witch's intuition." Hermione replied. "I don't know anything for sure, but Harry and I have been especially close lately, and I can tell when something is wrong."

"Well we're not going anywhere until we know for sure that Harry's in danger, Hermione. You read my dad's note." Ron stated.

"But I just can't sit here and do nothing, Ron! What if Harry's hurt and he needs help?"

"I don't think Ginny would intentionally hurt him."

"But what if she's not herself? I hate not knowing anything and not being able to do something!" Hermione was close to tears.

At that moment, Tonks apparated in front of them, her hair now long, dark and curly, almost crashing into an end table.

"Damn furniture…" she muttered as she steadied herself. "Ron, Hermione – hello!" She gave them both quick hugs.

"Tonks!" Hermione exclaimed. "Have you seen Harry?" she asked anxiously.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Tonks replied. "He didn't show up today at our designated meeting place so Remus sent me to make sure he hadn't overslept or something."

Hermione's heart sank at this news. "I knew it, I knew something was wrong!"

The auror looked at her curiously. "What's wrong? Is Harry missing?"

Hermione, with Ron's help, told the whole story of the spell book, the horcrux theory and Ginny's obsession with Harry.

"Oh dear." Tonks shook her head at hearing all of this. "This is making my head warm, I must tell Remus, perhaps he'll know where Ginny might've taken him."

At that moment, Remus apparated right beside her. "You're getting good at that." Tonks said.

"Good at what?" he replied.

"I just said your name and you appeared. We really are connected." She smiled at him.

"Prof – I mean Remus, Harry is missing!" Hermione interjected. "We're trying to figure out where Ginny might've taken him."

"What? Why is Ginny after him?" Remus commented, looking confused.

Ron and Hermione repeated their story to Remus, with Tonks interjecting details. Remus' expression quickly turned to worry as he absorbed the details of the story. He looked lost in thought when they were done.

"Remus, do you have any idea where Ginny might've taken Harry?" Tonks asked gently.

"I have an idea," he nodded thoughtfully. "She might've taken him to the Department of Mysteries – she can get into the Ministry because her father works there – she could always say she's visiting. Hermione, you said that she wanted the spell book back so she could save Harry by making him fall in love with her. Harry and I have been focusing our search on the Room of Love lately – we think we can destroy Voldemort if we harness its power."

"You think they've gone to the Room of Love?" Hermione asked. "But how would Ginny know about it?"

"I don't know – perhaps her father has told her about it, or if Harry is under her influence he might trust her enough to tell her."

Hermione thought this over. _If Ginny wasn't under Voldemort's influence this might make sense but..._

"But if she's under Voldemort's control, why would she take him somewhere that could ultimately lead to his destruction?"

"That's a good question, Hermione. You have to remember that Voldemort doesn't know what love is or can't comprehend its power. In my research, I've read that the room appears empty to those who can't experience love. To Voldemort, he thinks it's just another room."

Hermione was convinced that Remus' theory had merit. "We should go to the Ministry at once."

"What if it's a trap?" Ron asked. "It's happened before, you know."

"But what if something horrible happens to Harry? I'm willing to take that risk." Hermione tried to sound resolute but she was trembling inside.

"All right then." Remus said, looking around the room for dissent. "If no one objects, we should leave now."

"Wait, let me owl my dad to let him know where we're going." Ron said, grabbing a parchment and quill.

After Pigwidgeon flew away to find Arthur, the foursome apparated to the Department of Mysteries. They illuminated their wands to help them navigate the dark corridors. They quietly continued on as to not draw any unneeded attention their way until Ron broke the silence.

"How do we know where that bloody Room of Love is?" he asked, sounding frustrated.

Hermione shot him a look; she didn't want to find anything bloody during this adventure. Just at that moment, she heard a blood-curdling scream. Remus and Tonks stopped dead in their tracks.

"That's Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, running ahead.

Hermione's heart nearly stopped, but she kept on with the others following the piercing sound.

Soon enough, they discovered Ginny sobbing on the floor next to a door that was ajar. Ron rushed over to his sister. Hermione noticed that she was clutching a small book in her hand, which looked like _Under Your Spell._

Ron held Ginny by the shoulders and tried to get her to look at him. "Ginny, what happened? You can tell me, it's okay." He tried in a gentle but firm voice.

Ginny said nothing but buried her head on her brother's shoulder, hidden by a curtain of tangled red hair.

Hermione knelt next to Ron. "Ginny, where is Harry?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"Ha-Harry?" she gulped. "In th-there." Ginny pointed to the door. "He won't wake up, I think he's d-dead. It's all my f-fault." She started sobbing again, unable to speak.

"What do you mean _dead?"_ Ron asked, alarmed.

Hermione didn't wait for Ginny's answer. With her entire body trembling, she pushed open the door to an empty room, illuminated by artificial light coming from a window in the ceiling. In the corner, she saw a slim, bespectacled figure lying on the floor, near the back corner wall. It was Harry.

_No, he can't be. He's not…_

Somehow Hermione's legs managed to carry her over to the corner and she got a better look at him. Harry looked just like he was when he slept, peaceful and oblivious. She knelt beside him and brushed the hair back from his forehead. Her heart skipped a beat – his scar was back, as if the last couple of months hadn't even happened. She then moved her hand from his forehead to feel his neck.

_How can this be? Why is his scar back? Why don't I feel a pulse? If he's dead then why is his scar back? Is this really happening?_

"Miss Granger, it's not too late to save him." A familiar, authoritative but gentle voice said.

_Am I hearing things? Have I gone mad?_

"No, you're not mad, I on the other hand…." the voice replied and she could practically _hear _his blue eyes-twinkle.

"Prof- Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, tentatively, not quite believing the voice was real.

"Yes, Miss Granger, it is I."

"Oh Professor, how do I save him? There's no pulse."

"You must harness the power that is in this room."

"Is this the Room of Love? Why does it appear empty?" Hermione replied, feeling hopeless.

"Miss Granger, the room may look empty _but your heart isn't_. Use the power that's within your heart – that is the key to saving Harry."

Hermione thought for a moment andknew what Dumbledore was telling her to do. She pulled his limp head and shoulders onto her lap and leaned over to kiss his scar, more lovingly than she had ever before. After a few seconds she looked down at him, hoping he would stir. Alas, Harry did not move. She tried again, but still no response.

"Professor, it's not working!" Hermione cried, desperately.

But Dumbledore's voice didn't respond either. Hermione felt tears falling down her face, the realization setting in that she might not be able to save him. Then another voice, her conscience, spoke to her instead.

_Don't give up, there's something you still haven't tried. Kiss Harry where he might be able to respond to you. Where you have never kissed him before…_

With one last try, Hermione bent over Harry and kissed him on the mouth. His lips were dry and lifeless but she gave it her all, pouring her heart and soul into him. At that moment, the door slammed shut and a golden glow filled the room. Hermione barely noticed this as she continued to kiss Harry, with her eyes half-closed.

The glow enveloped them both and a beam of light concentrated itself on Harry's forehead – its intense warmth made her pull away from him momentarily. Hermione watched in amazement as the light seemed to take on an almost laser like quality as it traced Harry's scar and lifted it away. The scar disappeared into the air with a tiny pop.

The warm golden glow started to dissipate and Hermione felt Harry stir beneath her. In disbelief, she watched him slowly open his eyes, the green orbs adjusting to the light, behind his glasses.

"Hermione?" He asked weakly, looking confused.

"OH HARRY!" she exclaimed, with relief and joy running through her being.

Without thinking, she leaned down to kiss him once more and Harry responded by putting his arms around her and returning the kiss. His lips now felt soft and warm, sending energy through her body and soul, replenishing what she had given him only moments before.

_Easy now Hermione, he's just woken up. _

Realizing what she had done, Hermione pulled back to see Harry's reaction to her impulsive act.

"Why did you do that?" He asked her curiously.

"Do what, kiss you?" She responded nervously.

"No, why did you stop?" Harry smiled at her, sending her heart into overdrive.

She tenderly brushed the hair away from his forehead, to examine the patch of skin where his scar had been. It was as if it were never there.

"Hermione, it's gone, isn't it?" he whispered.

She nodded, then leaned down and kissed him again, this time more passionately. The room began to grow warm and Hermione wondered if the warmth was coming from within or if the room was glowing again.

Suddenly, a loud pounding on the door to the room interrupted Hermione's rapture.

"What's going on in there? Hermione, open up!" Ron's voice bellowed.

"Oh dear, that's Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'd almost forgotten about him. Remus, Tonks and Ginny are also outside."

Harry's expression changed upon hearing that last bit. "Don't let her in, Hermione! Ginny, I mean – she's the last thing I remember. She kissed what was left of my scar and then I was in terrible pain. I don't remember what happened next."

Hermione stood up, helping Harry to his feet. She ran to the door and peeked out to see Ron's worried face. "What's going on in there, we saw this bright light coming from behind the door, is Harry okay?" He asked breathlessly.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, he's fine. Where are Remus, Tonks and Ginny?"

"Ginny's still hysterical, so they've taken her to back to Hogwarts to see Madam Pomfrey. They're trying to track down Mum and Dad to let them know we've found her."

"Harry says that Ginny's kiss was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out." Hermione informed him.

"No wonder she was hysterical." Ron concurred. "Can I see Harry now?"

Hermione opened the door and let him into the room. Ron ran over to his best friend and pulled him into a hug.

"Mate, are you all right? We thought you were dead!"

"I think I was." Harry said, looking a bit dazed as he pulled away from Ron. "Until Hermione saved me, that is."

"How did you save him?" Ron asked, staring at Hermione.

"She kissed me." Harry said matter of factly. "My scar was a horcrux and Hermione got rid of it."

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment,his eyes darting from Harry's now clear forehead to Hermione's sheepish look.

"Was there any tongue?" He broke into a smile.

_I should smack him for that._

"So it doesn't bother you that Hermione kissed me?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry. She saved your life. And besides,you and Hermione belong together. About time too." Ron said.

_I should hug him for that._

Hermione decided it was time to come clean. If she were going to truly deepen her relationship with Harry, there shouldn't be any more secrets. She explained to Harry that she and Ron had really broken up last summer and had secretly become good friends since.

"I know we lied to you Harry and I'm so sorry. We only did it because we thought we were protecting you."

To Hermione's surprise, Harry didn't get angry or even surly. He just looked at them and shook his head. "You know, I knew something was not quite right. You two were way too demonstrative in front of me for awhile - all that snogging, it was a bit much."

"So we're okay?" Ron asked.

"We're more than okay. I'm alive and I have my two best friends with me. Plus my scar's gone. I'd say this is a pretty good moment."

Harry put one arm around Ron's shoulder and his other around Hermione's waist and the trio happily apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

A/N: This isn't the ending yet folks, we still have to find out what Ginny was up to and what the heck this means for Voldy.


	12. Ginny's Story

**Chapter 12 – Ginny's Story**

Once the trio returned to Grimmauld Place, they found Pigwidgeon waiting for them near the kitchen window with a note from Mr. Weasley.

Ron read the note aloud to Harry and Hermione, who took their seats at the table.

_Ron,_

_Mum and I are at Hogwarts with Ginny, she is in the hospital wing – Madam Pomfrey has sedated her and she is asleep. Remus and Tonks are hopeful that the bright light they witnessed has revived Harry. Please tell us that they are correct and that you are all safe._

_Come to Hogwarts as soon as you can – Mum and I are staying in the guest quarters until Ginny has recovered._

_Love, _

_Dad_

Harry shook his head, looking a bit distressed. "I really don't want to go anywhere near Ginny right now. I mean, I'm glad she's safe at Hogwarts but I can't face her just yet."

Hermione reached over and took Harry's hand. "It's okay, Harry. You don't have to go if you don't want to. Why don't you go upstairs and nap for a while and Ron and I will go to Hogwarts? After everything you've been through today, I think you should rest."

Harry gave Hermione's hand a squeeze as he looked at her gratefully. "Thanks, I think I could use a nap right now. Ron, you don't mind?"

"Not at all, mate. We'll go and report back."

Harry let go of Hermione's hand and stood up. "I'll see you both later?" He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Hermione was still for a moment, hoping that she would indeed see him later. The last time he had said that was before he had disappeared earlier in the day.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked, reaching for Hermione's hand.

She stood up from the table, grabbed Ron's hand and they apparated to Hogwarts' guest quarters. They found themselves by the front desk, where a stout looking witch was perched on a stool.

"May I help you?" She asked briskly.

Hermione spoke. "Um, yes, we are looking for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

"Ah, Weasley, they checked in about an hour ago." She was staring at Ron. "You must be their son, Ronald. They're expecting you, room four."

Hermione and Ron walked down the corridor and knocked on the door to room number four. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and immediately grabbed her youngest son, embracing him as if she hadn't seen him in years, instead of just this morning.

"Oh Ron," she cried. "I've been worried sick about you. Going off to the Department of Mysteries like that to help rescue Ginny, you are so brave. You are indeed a Gryffindor!"

Ron looked embarrassed. "Mum, it was Hermione's idea, actually."

Molly then let go of Ron and finally noticed Hermione standing behind him. Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, hello _Hermione_," she said coolly, obviously not ready to forgive her for supposedly breaking Ron's heart.

_Well, at least she didn't call you 'that Granger girl.'_

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. It's nice to see you." Hermione replied, trying to be as nice as possible, considering that she partially blamed Molly for Ginny's situation.

"And where is Harry?" Molly asked, sounding worried. "He is okay isn't he?"

"Yes, mum, he's fine." Ron assured her. "We left him at Grimmauld Place, he was pretty knackered after everything he's been through."

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave him alone? Do you think he's safe?" She asked.

_Oh now she's worried about his safety?_

"Molly, why don't you invite them in before we talk any further?" Arthur's voice said.

Mr. Weasley appeared at the door, looking relieved. "I'm glad to see you both," he said as he hugged both teens.

After ushering them inside, Hermione and Ron sat on sofa in the small, but comfortable looking room. The room had a four-poster bed, a dresser, a wardrobe, a small desk and the sofa. It looked similar to their dorm rooms, but with higher quality furniture.

"So how is Ginny?" Ron asked. "When I last saw her, she was in a right state."

"We left her alone to sleep." Molly replied. "The poor thing blames herself for what happened to Harry in that room. We tried to tell her that he was going to be okay, but she kept saying _"It's my fault, it's my fault" _over and over again."

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. _Well, it might've been all her fault, right?_

"Did she explain why she thought it was her fault?" Hermione asked patiently.

"No, she was too upset." Arthur said. "Although, Remus and Tonks gave me a book. They said that Ginny was holding it when they found her."

Arthur pulled a book out of his briefcase and handed it to Hermione. It was, of course, _Under Your Spell._

"Are you familiar with this book?" Arthur asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I saw it in Ginny's room the night, um, the night Ron and I…."

Mrs. Weasley looked very uncomfortable and eyed Hermione suspiciously. "Well, I think _I _should take a look at that book, perhaps I could help figure what Ginny was doing with it." She got up from her seat on the bed and grabbed the book off Hermione's lap.

_Ah, I wonder if Mr. Weasley doesn't know about his wife's little hobby?_

Molly quickly put the book away in her handbag. "I'll look at this later. Why don't we all go to dinner at the Great Hall? I bet you both are starving."

"Yeah, I'm famished." Ron agreed. "Haven't had a thing since breakfast."

Hermione realized she was hungry, she hadn't really thought about food since she had been otherwise occupied. "Yes, let's go."

Dinner at the Great Hall was surreal experience. Hermione hadn't been there in several months a year. And while the place was buzzing with students, it seemed empty without Professor Dumbledore presiding over the place. From her perch, Professor McGonagall spotted the Weasleys with Hermione and nodded at them, giving them a tight smile.

Hermione didn't get a chance to question Molly any further about the book because various school friends kept approaching Ron and Hermione, inquiring about what they were doing.

"How is Ginny doing?" asked one.

"Are you coming back to school?" said another.

"You are so lucky you aren't preparing for NEWTS," commented another.

"How is Harry?" everyone else asked.

Then, just as they were finishing up, Luna Lovegood approached their table.

"Hello, Ron. Hello Hermione," she said in her usual dreamy fashion.

Hermione watched with interest as Luna engaged Ron in conversation. Luna smiled and laughed and tossed her long blond hair. She even noticed Ron blushing a bit when he introduced her to his parents.

"Well, I have to go now." Luna announced airily, standing on tiptoe to give Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"It was nice to see you all. Please keep in touch and give my best to Ginny when she wakes up. Oh! And please say hello to Harry."

"I'm sure _you_ will be in touch." Hermione teased, giving Ron a knowing look as Luna left the Great Hall.

"Lovegood, eh?" Arthur asked. "Doesn't her father edit _The Quibbler_?"

"Yes, he does." Hermione replied. "She's a nice girl, a bit strange, but nice. Isn't she, Ron?"

"Huh?" Ron said looking lost in thought, his ears pink.

"Why don't we go back to hospital wing to check on Ginny?" Arthur suggested.

Hermione and the Weasleys headed for the hospital wing. As they entered the room, Madam Pomfrey came running over to them.

"We were hoping to see Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said anxiously.

"She's awake again. She's asking for you, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly quickly approached the bed as Hermione, Ron and Arthur followed at a distance. Ginny was propped up against her pillow with her red hair scattered. Her face was still puffy from the tears she had shed, but she wasn't crying.

"Oh Mum, I think I know what I did wrong. The potion I used was too strong, that's what killed Harry."

"Dear, Harry's not dead. He's just fine." Molly replied stroking her daughter's hair. "Why don't you just rest?"

"Harry's okay?" Ginny perked up, noticing Ron and Hermione for the first time. "Is he here, has he come to see me?"

Ron approached his sister and sat on the bed. "Ginny, Harry's not here – he's at home resting, just like you."

"I bet he hates me." Ginny whined, starting to cry again. "He'll never speak to me again."

Hermione's heart softened seeing Ginny's tears. "Oh, Ginny, I'm sure he will, he just needs some time."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ginny cried. "Have you come to gloat? You warned me not to do any love spells on Harry and you were right. I screwed it up and I almost killed him! Are you happy now, Hermione?"

_Well aren't you?_

_Shut up!_

"Ginny, I haven't come to gloat. I came here because I'm concerned about you. I would also like to find out just what happened earlier today, how you happened to take Harry to the Department of Mysteries?"

"What has Harry told you?" Ginny asked, sniffling.

"Not much, we didn't get a chance to learn much except that you kissed him in that room and then he passed out." Ron explained. "What happened before then?"

Molly looked concerned. "I'm sure we can find that out tomorrow, Ginny should rest, right Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, Mum! I want to tell them, I _need_ to tell my side of the story." Before Molly or Madam Pomfrey could say anything else, Ginny launched into her story.

She explained that she had wanted to save Harry ever since Ron told her Hermione's theory that his scar was a horcrux and it could be removed if Harry experienced love. She admitted with her Mum's help, she had used the Chest Monster potion in her shampoo and it worked on Harry last year at school.

Hermione noticed that Mrs. Weasley looked embarrassed while Arthur looked very disapproving upon hearing this.

Ginny had also been stalking (for lack of better word) Harry, apparating between her classes to watch him meet Remus and Tonks, from afar. Using extendable ears that she had gotten from the twins, she would listen to their conversations and learned all about their plan to find the Room of Love as well as learning about their future meeting spots.

Ginny figured that if she somehow got Harry to the room she could use a potion on him, kiss him and get rid of the scar. If she did that, then Harry would be so indebted to her, she thought he would love her for real and wouldn't need to use magic on him anymore.

This morning, she left her bed very early to get to Diagon Alley, where she purchased the ingredients she needed for her potion. She had learned from the book how to make the potions into cosmetics, in this case a lipstick. She prepared the lipstick with the shopkeeper's help. She found Harry in London at his meeting spot, waiting in the phone booth that led down to the Ministry. She surprised Harry and kissed him on the mouth in the phone booth. The potion seemed to work as he didn't question her presence. She had told him that they were going to meet Remus and Tonks at the Room of Love and he followed her like a puppy.

It took them a while to find the room, but Ginny had remembered a story her father had told her about it when she was little. He told her that the room was so powerful that it had its own wing. There was a room that fit that description and to her surprise, it was unlocked and she and Harry went inside. She reapplied the lipstick and asked Harry to bow his head. She kissed what was left of his scar and instead of disappearing it came back full force and Harry was screaming in pain. He yelled "What did you do to me?" before collapsing onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Ginny felt a strange sensation inside her, something she hadn't felt since Tom Riddle's diary had possessed her. She then thought she had seen figure in a dark cloak with a snake-like white face and red eyes appear in front of her. She was so frightened that she fainted.

She remembered waking up and going over to Harry but he was cold and had no pulse. That's when she started screaming in horror and Ron heard her. Hermione then finished the story with what had happened in the room, leaving out the parts about Dumbledore's voice (she didn't want them to think she had gone mad) and snogging with Harry after he had woken up (she didn't want to rub it in Ginny's face or make Molly dislike her anymore than she already had).

The room was quiet after that and everyone seemed lost in thought.

Finally it was Madam Pomfrey who broke the silence. "I think it is best that Miss Weasley get her rest now." She looked a bit shaken from listening to the story.

Molly kissed Ginny on the forehead. "Goodnight, dear. We'll see you in the morning."

Arthur then followed his wife's lead but didn't say anything to his daughter as he kissed the top of her head. Ron gave Ginny's hand a squeeze before standing beside Hermione to leave.

As they were walking towards the door, Ginny said one more thing.

"I'm really sorry for everything I did. Whatever punishment you think is necessary, I will take it."

A/N: so do feel sorry for Ginny at all? Next up – repercussions and perhaps a little H/Hr alone time? ;)


	13. The Confrontation

**Chapter 13 – The Confrontation**

The foursome was quiet as they headed back to the guest quarters. Hermione didn't know what to say even though she had a lot on her mind. She wondered if she'd get the chance to have it out with Molly once and for all. Molly didn't glance her way once, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

Finally when they had safely returned to their guest room, Ron spoke.

"Dad, what's going to happen to Ginny? Are you going to report her to the Ministry for performing underage magic outside of the school?"

Arthur shook his head, looking resigned. "Well, Ginny is turning seventeen next month, so I think we should keep it within the family and the school. We will need to talk to Professor McGonagall about appropriate action as well. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey is filling her in as we speak."

"Do you think she'll be expelled?" Molly asked, worriedly. "I'm so disappointed; first the twins leave school without finishing their NEWTS, Ron drops out and now Ginny…from our sons being head boys and prefects, to this? Arthur - where did we go wrong?"

Hermione felt herself explode. "Where did you go wrong?" She yelled.

"Where do I start? I can't believe that whether or not your children are going to graduate from Hogwarts is your biggest priority right now. Didn't you listen to what Ginny said in there? She nearly got Harry killed! No, she _did get Harry killed_. And in doing so, she might have released part of Voldemort's soul! If I hadn't shown up there and saved his life, Harry would be dead and gone!"

Ron, Arthur and Molly were staring at Hermione, speechless. She continued. "And Mrs. Weasley, it's because of you and that stupid spell book that Ginny thought she could get Harry to love her!"

Arthur looked at his wife questioningly, his voice rising. "Molly, what is she talking about? Did you give Ginny that book? She said you helped her with a love potion!"

Molly had turned beet red. "Arthur, please calm down. It was a harmless birthday present - a silly book of spells, just good fun."

"If the book was so silly, why did you snatch it away from me before like it was something dangerous?" Hermione asked, her eyes blazing.

"I did not snatch it away - I just wanted it for safekeeping. Why are you twisting everything Hermione? It's your fault Ginny had to go the lengths she did to keep Harry interested in her."

_Oh no, she can't get away with this!_

"How is it my fault?"

"You ruined everything by turning down Ron's marriage proposal. He was supposed to marry you – a Muggle born, to strengthen our bloodline. You then broke his heart, and to add insult to injury, you two timed him with his best friend. Ginny knew you were after Harry, and she needed those potions to keep him from falling for you. Harry was our last chance to strengthen the family, and she was going to do everything to keep you from ruining it!" Molly folded her arms in front of her, looking satisfied.

It was now Ron's turn to explode. "Mum, you've got it all wrong! Hermione did not break my heart or two time me with Harry! We realized that we were better off as friends and broke up last summer. We pretended to be a couple for the family and Harry's sake – we thought that's what everyone wanted. But Hermione fell for Harry and we decided to have a public break-up. There never was a proposal, it was all a ruse!"

"So Hermione used you so she could be free to pursue Harry?" Molly yelled, her mouth gaping in surprise.

"She didn't use me, Mum! _It was my idea._ Did it ever occur to you that I might want to be free to pursue someone else?"

"Like who? That Lovegood girl? Ron, you could do better than that." Molly huffed.

"Luna's a great girl and I like her." Ron asserted. "And I'm pretty sure she likes me back."

Hermione was taken aback by Ron's admission, but she was also proud of him. He had never been that straightforward before about his feelings for someone of the opposite sex. She reached over and patted him on the back.

"So you both willingly lied to your friends and family for months, and you are trying to make me into the villain?" Mrs. Weasley said, looking hurt.

"Mum, you're not a villain. I just think you didn't think about the consequences of what you were doing by putting pressure on me and Ginny about this whole bloodline thing. And Ginny took it way too far by becoming obsessed with Harry and that book."

Molly shook her head, her voice breaking. "I didn't mean for Harry to get hurt. You know I love him like a son."

"I know you do, Molly." Arthur said, sitting beside his wife and taking her hand. "But Harry's not our son, and I think it's time that you stop wishing he were. We have seven of our own children who need us, especially our youngest."

Molly cried into her husband's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I thought I was doing the right thing for the family. When I was ill, I thought I wasn't going to live and I must've gone a bit mad with worry over what was going to become of the Weasley legacy."

Hermione felt a bit guilty at the way she had laid into Molly. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry I attacked you the way I did. It's just that I love Harry, and I almost lost him today. I needed to blame someone and I blamed you."

Mrs. Weasley looked up at Hermione, the anger in her eyes gone. "Well, at least we know we have at least one thing in common. We both love Harry and think we know what's best for him. But it's now clear to me that he wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you, and I'm grateful to you Hermione, for bringing him back."

Touced by Molly's overture, Hermione held out her hand. "Truce?" Molly responded by giving Hermione's hand a squeeze. "Truce."

_Awwwwww_

_Shut up!_

"Speaking of Harry," Ron interjected. "Isn't it about time we get back to him? He's probably wondering what happened to us."

Hermione turned to Ron, suddenly filled with giddy anticipation of seeing Harry again. "Yes, I suppose we should be getting back."

"Well, give him our love." Arthur said. "We'd like to see him again soon, but only when he's ready. I imagine he's not too keen on Ginny right now."

_Or her mother._

"I'll let him know." Hermione assured Arthur before giving him a hug good-bye. She also gave Molly a quick hug as well, relieved that things were less tense between them.

Ron hugged his parents and told them that he would come back the next day to see Ginny.

He then took Hermione's hand and disapparated to the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. It was now dark outside, so they lit some lanterns to brighten the place.

They collapsed on the living room couch. "That was pretty intense, wasn't it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it was." Hermione agreed. "Was I too hard on your mum?"

"You were." Ron concurred. "But I think she needed to hear it from someone who wasn't going to sugar coat." He paused. "So….speaking of not sugarcoating things, are you going to go upstairs and get it on with Harry now?"

"Ron!" Hermione felt her face grow hot and smacked him with a cushion.

"Well aren't you? Don't worry about me, I'll be sleeping so I won't hear your screams of passion…_oh yes, right there, that's good…oh Harry_…" He said in a high pitched, breathless girly voice.

"You are so vile!" She tried to sound stern, but failed miserably. "If you must know, I'm not going up there to do that with him….."

_Yet _

"Well my advice to you is don't wait too long, Harry might be the boy who lived (yet again), but he's also a seventeen year old bloke with needs."

"Speaking of needs, I liked your little speech about Luna. When are you going to see her again?" Hermione asked, cleverly deflecting the spotlight.

"Maybe tomorrow? When I'm at Hogwarts tomorrow to see Ginny, I might invite Luna to join me for the visit."

Hermione nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. Ron, I do hope things work out with Luna. I think she could be really good for you."

"You mean in the way you are good for Harry?" Ron asked.

She smiled at him. "I think so. Goodnight Ron."

Hermione left the living room and headed up to see Harry.

A/N: yes, I'm evil. We'll get some alone time soon ;)


	14. Pillow Talk

**Chapter 14 – Pillow Talk**

Hermione went upstairs and stood outside Harry's door; she wondered if he was awake. There was no light coming from the room, so she turned and went into her room to change for bed.

After she had put on her nightgown, she went into the bathroom and examined her appearance. She looked especially tired, with dark circles under her eyes and her bushy hair looked wilder than ever. She grabbed a brush to smooth through her waves. When she thought she looked presentable, Hermione left the bathroom to go to Harry's room.

She knocked but heard no answer. She then gingerly opened the door – the room was dark except for a glow from an outside street lamp. She looked towards the bed and was relieved to see that it was not empty. Harry was lying on his side facing the window, curled up against his pillow. Careful not to wake him, Hermione crept into the bed beside him settling into its warmth. Exhaustion filled her body and she soon fell asleep.

_She was back in the Room of Love, except this time her kiss did not revive Harry. Suddenly out of nowhere, Voldemort appeared._

"_Your beloved Harry is gone. Why don't you join him?" He sneered._

_Before Hermione could even plead for her life, she heard him shout "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Hermione screamed, "Nooooo!"_

Hermione woke up sweating and panting. She then felt a pair of familiar arms come around her and pull her close.

"Shhh, it's okay, it was just a bad dream."

_Isn't that supposed to be my line?_

"Oh Harry," she cried. "I had the most awful nightmare. I was back in that room today and I couldn't revive you and Voldemort was trying to kill me with the AK curse."

"It's all right. Voldemort's dead. He can't harm you."

Hermione pulled away a bit from Harry to look at him, she could now make out his features in the darkened room. "What? How do you know he's dead?"

"I got a visit from Remus and Tonks earlier tonight- they wanted to check on me to make sure I was okay. They told me that they found Voldemort's cloak at the Department of Mysteries. The Order is in the process of rounding up Death Eaters so they can be put on trial."

"So they never found a body?" Hermione asked, thinking about Ginny's vision.

"No." Harry replied.

"So, he could still be out there, Harry. Maybe he wants us to think he's dead, so he can catch us off guard."

"Don't you think it's possible that when you revived me, you also could've killed Voldemort?"

"How?" Hermione asked.

"The prophecy." Harry said simply. "_One cannot live while the other survives_. When your love brought me back to life, the power was so strong, it killed him."

"But I thought _you_ were supposed to be the one to have that final battle with him."

"The prophecy never explicitly stated that but I guess that's what we all assumed."

Hermione was quiet for a moment as she lay back on the pillow. Was it possible that _it was she_ who had the power to destroy such a powerful force of evil?

"But Harry, you weren't a passive participant in this." She argued. "In order for you to get rid of the horcrux, you had to have fallen in love. That was the transformative experience that saved you."

Harry nodded at her. "True. But falling in love with you was the easy part."

Upon hearing this, her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Harry!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I love you so much."

Harry returned her embrace but instead of saying _I love you, too,_ he was quiet and Hermione wondered if she had come on a bit too strong.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"I'm fine." He said in a choked voice. "It's just that I've never heard anyone say that to me before."

Hermione was surprised and touched by this admission. It made sense; his parents had loved him but Harry was just a baby when they were murdered. But surely others had told him before?

"You've never heard that? What about Ginny?"

"Ginny doesn't count. She never loved me, she didn't mean it." He said bitterly.

"She's really sorry, you know. Ron and I saw her at the hospital wing. She's full of remorse for what she did to you. Mrs. Weasley, too."

"_Well, they ought to be." _

"Harry, do you think you'll be able to forgive them some day?"

Harry shook his head. "I dunno, maybe some day…."

"Just think about it." Hermione said.

It grew quiet again. Hermione felt safe lying in Harry's arms and she felt like she was at home at last. Feeling secure, she decided to confide in him about what she had heard in the Room of Love.

"You know, I can't take all the credit for saving you."

"Hmmm? You mean Remus, Tonks and Ron helped, too?"

"No, I mean they helped me find you, but there was someone else - somebody who is no longer with us." She paused. "Harry, I'm almost certain I heard Dumbledore's voice in that room."

"Dumbledore, really?" Harry didn't sound too surprised. "What did he say?"

"He told me that I could save you, that I needed to use the power that was in my heart."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, the voice disappeared. I was beginning to question if I had imagined it all. I was under a lot of stress at that moment, so maybe I did?"

"I don't think you imagined it, Hermione, because I _saw_ Dumbledore."

"You did? Where?"

"When I was passed out or dead or whatever, I had a dream or it maybe it was more like a vision. I was walking in a dark tunnel and at the end of the tunnel I saw a light. There were some figures in the light. As I got closer, I recognized four of them. Two were my parents, one was Sirius and the other was Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded against his shoulder. "Go on."

My parents and Sirius told me that they missed me, but it wasn't time to join them yet. My mum told me to go back, and that someone who loved me was waiting for me. She asked me if I knew who that was. I told her it was you, Hermione." He paused. "So the next thing I knew, I felt you kissing me and I woke up."

Hermione was moved to tears again. "You know, Harry, I've heard of stories like that. Near death experiences, they're called. People who have clinically died and then revived often report seeing loved ones who have passed on."

"You think that's what happened to me?" Harry asked.

"It's possible. After today, anything is possible." Hermione replied.

"I love you, Hermione." Harry said quietly.

"I love you, too."

Hermione then shifted her position so she was facing Harry. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the mouth. What started off as chaste soon became more passionate. Hermione felt Harry's tongue part her lips and she opened her mouth to give him full access. She ran her fingers through his unruly hair as she felt his get tangled in her waves. They room grew very warm as they continued to explore each other for the next few minutes.

Suddenly, Hermione was reminded of something Ron had said downstairs.

_He's a seventeen-year-old bloke with needs._

She certainly felt his need growing against her hips.

"Harry?" She said, breathlessly as he was nibbling on the sensitive skin of her neck as his right hand unbuttoned the top buttons of her nightgown.

"Hmm?" came his muffled reply.

"Can we slow down, please?" She said plaintively.

Harry's head jerked up. "What's wrong? Am I not doing this right?"

_No, he's doing everything right, why in Merlin's name are you stopping him?_

"You're doing fine," she assured him. "It's just, I think we should discuss our, um, expectations."

"What do you mean, expectations?" Harry asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Our physical expectations." Hermione clarified.

Harry let go of her and flopped onto his back.

Hermione took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. "Harry, it's just that we've been sharing a bed for a while now and I think you assumed that now that we're together, that we'd go straight to shagging."

"How do you know that's what I assumed?" Harry replied, sounding cross. "I haven't assumed anything!"

"You mean to tell me that you didn't think that we were going to have sex tonight? After all you are, as Ron put it, _a seventeen-year-old bloke with needs_."

"That does sound like something he would say, doesn't it? But just because that's what Ron thinks, it's not necessarily what I think."

"So you don't have needs?" Hermione said, skeptically.

"Of course I have needs, Hermione. I'm not dead!" He exclaimed.

_Bad choice of words there, Potter._

"It's just that I don't want to do anything with you that you're uncomfortable with or not ready for. Hermione, in case you didn't realize, I'm new at this and I'm not really sure what I'm doing."

Hermione was surprised at this news.

"You mean, you've never, not even with Ginny and her lust potions?"

"Well, Ginny and I did some stuff, but we never, um _you know_. I think Mrs. Weasley might've put a chastity charm on her."

_Well at least she did something right._

"Well, what about you and Ron?" He continued. "I'm assuming you satisfied some of his _needs."_

Hermione was half amused and half disgusted by the image. "No, Harry! I never did. That's one of the main reasons it didn't work between us, no physical chemistry." She paused. "So, I guess neither one of us really knows what we're doing."

"And how can we have expectations if neither one really knows what to expect?" Harry concurred.

"Maybe there's a book we can consult?" Hermione said, thoughtfully. Her mother had told her about the birds and the bees, but she never discussed any, um, techniques.

"As long as there are no potions or spells in it, that's a book I'd be happy to read." Harry chuckled. "I wonder if Flourish & Blotts carries such a book? Or perhaps we could visit a Muggle bookstore?"

"Harry Potter, I've never seen you so interested in books before. Am I finally rubbing off on you?" Hermione teased as she leaned into Harry for another kiss.

_Bad choice of words, Granger...oh never mind._

"So, we're okay now?" Harry asked.

"We're good." Hermione yawned.

"You still must be exhausted. Why don't we sleep in tomorrow? I'll make us breakfast in bed and maybe take a trip into London, and perhaps hit some bookstores?"

"Sounds like a date to me." Hermione smiled sleepily as she felt Harry snuggle behind her.

THE END

A/N: This is where the story ends. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


End file.
